The Legend Begins
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better. This is Godric/Sookie/Eric pairing done by me and my friend Heather
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better."

Five Lots of thanks to Heather we both did this story

Chapter One

Sookie slowly blinked, trying to desperately clear her blurry vision as her ears rang painfully from the explosion. Feeling crushing dead weight on top of her, she slowly, and with great effort, moved the weight off of her though it was difficult as hell. Sitting up, she glanced around before looking at her savior or saviors, and wished she hadn't as she nearly vomited at the sight of them. Both Godric and Eric had protected her from the explosion and both had silver throughout most of their upper body. A large amount was located around their hearts but from what she could tell, the silver hadn't penetrated their hearts.

"Help!" she loudly screamed out as she began to worry over both males. For some reason her heart felt as if someone was crushing it at the sight of the two in such bad shape. Isabel appeared beside Sookie with a face full of concern as she hadn't thought anything could bring these two down.

"Damn!" she hissed seeing both were in bad shape, really bad shape.

"What do we do, Isabel?" Sookie asked her while looking at Isabel for some sort of guidance. She did her best not to cry and be strong for the two ancients that had protected her at the sake of themselves.

"The silver needs to be sucked out. It's too close to their hearts. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but it's just too close for comfort. Eric needs to go first as he is younger than Godric. Plus Godric would want it that way." Isabel nodded with a grimace of sorrow seeing Sookie fight even harder not to cry.

Before Isabel could suggest some volunteers, Sookie bent over Eric's wounded chest to suck out the silver. She sucked every piece of silver out of his body, spitting it out onto the ground. When she saw that all of it was gone, she moved over to Godric.

"Are you sure, Sookie? I can get a volunteer to do this instead" Isabel asked as she gently laid a hand on Sookie's shoulder.

"No, he saved me from being raped and murdered inside the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church. I owe him this, at least." As Sookie said this, She shook her head and gently pulled away from Isabel as she knelt by Godric's side. She then gently raised Godric's shirt and pressed her mouth to his chest before beginning to do the same procedure she had done for Eric. The vampires of Godric's nest stared at Sookie in shock and awe as the human who had already risked her life to save Godric from the Fellowship. They were in awe of her for that but now here she was saving him again by sucking silver from his chest.

Just as she spit out the last piece of silver, strong steel-cold hands gripped her arms and yanked her away from Godric's body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bill roared feeling a deep boiling rage at seeing their blood on her mouth and chin. He could even smell their blood start to course through her veins.

"I saved them by sucking large amounts of silver from their chest. They had both almost given their lives to save me from the explosion. While we are on the topic, where were you?" she yelled to him as she struggled to get free from him. Bill was not having it and pulled her even closer to him.

Sookie froze as images ran through her mind. There was Bill speaking with a beautiful red-haired vampire as they planned on the detainment of Sookie for her gift. Bill taking pictures of her before she even met him. Bill going to the Rattrays and fueling their need for revenge and then informing them of the perfect time to catch Sookie alone. Everything that happened to her, before they had really gotten to know each other, was his fault.

She jerked back from Bill feeling as if someone had stabbed her in the heart and then turned the blade. She looked over at Isabel with a plea for help and comfort in her gaze. Isabel began to slowly move to Sookie, as she didn't want to cause Bill to inadvertently hurt Sookie, who struggled in his arms.

The nest was shocked and angered at the tears that began to fall down her cheeks and the panic they could feel begin to emit from her body. They all wondered what had upset and scared the one person that had saved their sheriff and his childe.

"You let me go right now, William Thomas Compton!" she yelled struggling in his steel grip as she felt her arms start to bruise. He held her even tighter to him as she continued to struggle and cry as more sorrow filled her heart. She was also starting to panic and keeping her eyes on Isabel, pleaded that Isabel would help her. Isabel was continuing to try to get to Sookie without angering Bill more.

No one noticed when both Eric and Godric's eyes snapped open. The nest could fill white-hot rage start to emit from both Eric and Godric and looked over at the 2 fallen ancients. They were surprised to see them with their eyes open. What they didn't know was the rage was due to both vampires seeing all of the images that Sookie herself had seen. Standing fast they caused the other vampires to freeze and step back at their rage-filled eyes.

"William!" barked Eric coldly causing him to freeze and look at him in fear.

Sookie looked at them both with eyes filled with pain, sorrow and fear. As they both advanced on Bill, Sookie struggled to get to Isabel as she felt the comfort Isabel was trying to send to her.

"Release her!" ordered Godric in a frozen tone with a glare that could have frozen hell itself. Bill slowly did with a frown eyes blazing in rage at them. Sookie ran into Isabel's outstretched arms and began to cry and shake as she nuzzled her face into Isabel's neck for comfort. Stan ran over to watch over the two women and moved them out of the way of the oncoming fight.

Isabel, Stan and Sookie watched as both ancient vampires simultaneously hit Bill. He flew backwards going right through the wall and out into the front yard. Both disappeared after him with rage shaking the walls as they passed.

Sookie and Isabel hurried after them. Once out there they saw that Eric had Bill up in the air by his throat. Sookie began to cry more as her mind sort of shut down from the pain and shock.

"You are banned from my area. Leave or die by dawn, William Thomas Compton!" Godric snarled icily to him.

Eric threw him to the ground, while baring his fangs at the traitor.

Bill stood snarling before darting off as fast as he could to put as much distance as possible between him and the livid ancient vampires. Sookie just stood there shaking slightly, staring at both of them with wide eyes as tears continued from her eyes as they both turned to look at her.

Godric and Eric were beside her faster than her eyes could see as she felt Isabel move closer to her. They gazed at her with an unreadable look in their eyes.

"We need to get somewhere safe before they come back." Eric spoke up in his deep rumbling voice looking at Sookie in great concern. He felt a great deep desire as he saw his and his maker's blood on her mouth and on her chin. He could also feel his maker's desire for Sookie as well.

She stared blankly with sorrow residing deep in her eyes at the betrayal that was dealt to her heart by William Compton. She still couldn't believe she had trusted him so well.

"Sookie, snap out of it. He's not worth it." Godric spoke softly into her ear placing a hand on her shoulder, giving a concerned look to Isabel for the young female human he felt a connection with.

"Sookie!" shouted a worried Jason in panic from inside the house. Snapping out of her blank state, she whirled back around and ran back inside, her eyes widening.

"Jason!' she yelled running straight to her elder brother with relief, stumbling over broken wood, wall, glass. Both hugged the other tightly, not wanting to let go and happy that the other was safe and not hurt too bad.

"Oh, thank god Sook. You're alive and safe." Jason hugged her tighter suppressing the urge to cry, as he was so happy and thankful that his baby sister was okay.

"We need to go now. The sun will be up soon enough." Isabel appeared beside them with a worried look placing her hand on Sookie's shoulder and giving Jason a nod.

Sookie glanced at her then the other two behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stan and Farrell approach them covered in dirt and blood. Giving a slow nod of agreement, she let loose a gasp as Godric picked her up bridal style before quickly racing out the door. The others following close behind, including Isabel who had grabbed Jason so he could stay with his sister.

Godric held Sookie tight to his chest as he ran through the city towards the hotel Camilla where he had a suite. Eric raced beside him while keeping an eye on both of them. He knew his child felt the connection they now both shared with Sookie.

Upon arriving at the door to Godric's suite, they saw Nan Flanagan waiting outside the door with two guards.

"We need to talk, Sheriff." she barked coldly with a glare as she walked into the suite with them following her.

Godric sat Sookie gently down as he nodded to the furthest seat away from Nan, also motioning for Isabel and Jason to join her on the seats with Sookie between them. Frowning a little as she felt a deep sorrow and a great deal of loneliness bloom in her chest as both Eric and Godric sat a good seven feet away from her with Stan and Farrell behind them. Isabel sat close to her, gently patting her knee as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you have any idea the fucking PR mess you've made. And who has to clean it up, me that's who. I outta drain every one of you with no remorse." Nan spat in disgust towards them giving Godric a nasty glare full of malice.

Sookie gritted her teeth, feeling a deep surge of rage start to bubble up inside her of her toward Nan. Isabel tightened her grip on her knee, giving her a look filled warning and confusion.

Glancing over at Godric and Eric, Sookie noticed that they both were giving her side glances full of concern and curiosity. They could feel her emotions from where they sat.

"This isn't just his fault!" Eric snarled icily with a glare to match. He never did like this female. Some of the force behind the words came from feeling Sookie's emotions, especially the rage that she was feeling towards Nan.

"You wanna loose your Area, Viking?" Nan spat to Eric tensing a little at being disrespected by him.

Sookie snapped going into defense mood. "You don't have rule over Louisiana!" She snapped lunging to her feet feeling a deep rage and hatred towards the older female vampire, causing the others to look at her in shock.

"Sookie, sit." Isabel urged the one she considered daughter, not wanting her to get hurt. She knew that if Nan attacked her, both Godric and Eric would jump her, and she wouldn't be too far behind.

"Sit down human before I make you my last meal of the evening!" Nan stood fast baring her lengthen fangs at the human girl.

"I will not allow you to insult or threaten me or anyone else I care about." snapped Sookie in an airy tone, looking up at Nan, her eyes glowing white with rage.

"Sookie!" shouted Eric as he and Godric lunged to their feet. Both were in shock as they saw the glow from her eyes.

"They will not threaten any of you." She spoke raising her hand as it glowed white. Before Nan and her guards could blink, they were slammed into the far wall harshly, knocking them out.

Sookie swayed on her feet, as her hand and eyes quit glowing. She glanced at them before collapsing. Isabel caught her in her arms, her eyes filled with concern for her adoptive daughter.

"Godric?" she questioned him as she watched him stare in shock at a passed out Sookie residing in Isabel's arms.

"I do not know but I do know someone who will. I have to contact them fast and tell them." He gave a nod to her as Eric took Sookie from Isabel and lifted her, holding her bridal style, cradled to his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! IS MY SISTER GOING TO BE OKAY?!' Jason bellowed as loud as he could, with fear and worry for Sookie at what he had just witnessed.

"Calm down boy. She'll be fine. Godric, I'm going to lay her down in your room." Eric nodded to his maker as he walked off to Godric's room, leaving the others to deal with the knocked out vampires as his maker made the call. He already had a feeling who his maker was calling.

He gently laid her down as Isabel came in to change her and clean her up. Leaving the room, he went straight to his maker as Godric sat the phone down.

"Godric?" he frowned a little as a hint of a smirk crossed his maker's face.

"He's coming. It would appear he was already in America as the new Emperor of all Vampires in North America."

"He is quite excited to meet Sookie. She is known even where he's from." Godric chuckled softly at those words, wanting his old friend to get here so he could see the reaction between him and Sookie.

"Yes, that will indeed be a sight to see." Eric snickered glancing over as Isabel came out of the room with a small smile.

"I put her in one of your shirts, Godric. She is sound asleep and looks completely like an angel." She smiled thinking of Sookie with a fond look on her face.

"Isabel, he is coming. Make sure there is a room prepared for him." Godric spoke softly to his second in command.

"Yes of course." Isabel stated.

"Godric, would either you or Eric mind if I decided to adopt Sookie as my daughter of the sun? I already care for her deeply." Isabel asked, with a nervous smile looking at both of them with a pleading look in her eyes for them to not deny her this one thing. She loved Sookie as a daughter and wanted to be a mother to her.

"If she wishes it then you may. I'm sure she will like a mother figure in her life now." Godric answered her with a soft smile.

He knew that Isabel had always wanted a child but was turned before she could have one. And now she found one in Sookie Stackhouse.

Isabel smiled and walked away to go get some sleep, as she began to feel the pull of the sun.

Next Night

Sookie awakened slowly, feeling very groggy and slightly dizzy. Moving slowly, she crawled out of the bed. Looking around she found some clothes that Isabel must have retrieved for her to change into. Gathering them up, she went to take a long and overdue shower.

Two hours later she was dressed and showered with her hair hanging down. Pausing to look in the floor length mirror she saw her reflection. She wore a tight dark blue belled-sleeved cropped top, with a pair of tight but movable black bell bottom jeans, and pair of black flats. Her hair hanged around her shoulders with a soft damp wave to it. She also had no makeup on whatsoever.

Moving fast to the door, she paused as she heard a deep rumbling silky male voice speaking Godric's name. Opening the door gently, she walked out only to stare in shock as Godric's nest were all kneeling. Hell, even Jason was kneeling down by Isabel.

"What the hell is going on?" she spoke up with a confused look but froze as the being they were bowing to looked up at her and met her eyes with eyes midnight black circled by icy blue.

The man wondered who this girl was, that spoke with such indignation. When he fully saw her face, he was shocked.

"Niall's child?" he stated with shock and awe, as his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

As Eric and Godric heard this, they looked at their mate in shock and awe at this revelation.

Sookie looked confused as ever as she looked at the newcomer.

"Who's Niall?" she asked aloud, with a confused look upon her face as she arched her eyebrow and looked up at him with confusion.

"And who are you?" Sookie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better."

Chapter Two

Big thanks to Heather my partner in crime as always 

Recap

"What the hell is going on?" she spoke up with a confused look but froze as the being they were bowing to looked up at her and met her eyes with eyes midnight black circled by icy blue.

The man wondered who this girl was, that spoke with such indignation. When he fully saw her face, he was shocked.

"Niall's child?" he stated with shock and awe, as his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

As Eric and Godric heard this, they looked at their mate in shock and awe at this revelation.

Sookie looked confused as ever as she looked at the newcomer.

"Who's Niall?" she asked aloud, with a confused look upon her face as she arched her eyebrow and looked up at him with confusion.

"And who are you?" Sookie asked.

Present Time

She stood there looking confused as everyone looked at her in shock and some hidden amusement. That was Sookie for you, never beating around the bush. The man gave an amused smirk at her spunk. She was definitely Niall's child and his goddaughter.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of her with a searching look.

"What the fuck! Don't do that goddammit! Ya'll know that I hate it when you guys do that!" She jumped back yelling at him with a sharp glare and growl. The nest all tensed afraid for their human friend.

The male burst into a roaring laughter throwing his head back shocking everyone and making Godric and Eric slightly smirk. That was their girl, their spitfire and hot as hell.

"You are quite amusing dear one.'" he purred staring deep into her eyes feeling great joy that he found his Goddaughter at last.

"Umm, not to be rude but who are you?" She asked with an arched eyebrow standing her ground. For some reason, she felt completely at ease with this vampire. It was like she knew him from somewhere.

"Who am I? Well my Kära Hjärta (dear heart), I'm the Emperor of all Vampires in North America. My name is Vlad Dracul or as some people call me Dracula. It is a pleasure to meet the famed telepath, Sookie Stackhouse."

He picked up her hand, and gently kissed it wearing a smile, while staring into the eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time. He missed her so much and it hurt him when he disappeared but it had hurt Niall a great deal more.

Sookie stared in shock at the ancient one before she started to laugh her ass at his name. Stumbling back as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Tears began to fall down her face from her laughing so hard at him.

"Sookie?" Isabel gave her a concern look as she turned red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Did I say something to amuse you, Kära Hjärta (dear heart)?" Dracula arched an eyebrow at the child with a quirk of his lips.

"Sorry, it's just that your name is definitely not an original name. Unlike most I have heard." She giggled to him with an amused look as the others gained amused looks at their favorite human.

"Indeed, Kära Hjärta (dear heart)." He gave a chuckle to her while motioning the others to stand up and mingle. Godric came to Sookie's side with Eric close, both with smiles upon their faces.

Farrell came walking in with two others carrying some stuff peaking Sookie's interest.

"Now what is he up too this time?" frowned Eric at the stuff.

The other's just shrugged at him eying the stuff warily and with caution.

Sookie smiled shaking her head before turning to Isabel who had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to talk to you. Please." Isabel smiled, worry residing in her eyes. Sookie nodded before following her silently as the others stayed put.

Isabel led her away from the group to a secure corner.

"Is there something wrong, Isabel?" Sookie asked as she gave her a worried look before standing beside her.

"I wanted to ask you, if you would allow me to adopt you? You are everything I always wanted in a daughter and so much more. You see I was sterile before I was turned so I never had the chance to enjoy a daughter much less a child. Please don't turn me away, you mean so much to me and I would be honored greatly." Isabel ended up whispering in the end with blood tears stinging her eyes.

Sookie stared at her in shock; she could see the red line appear signaling blood tears. She felt so much sorrow and joy. She never knew what it was like to have a real mother though Gran was always there, it still couldn't replace a mother.

"I shouldn't have. Please forgive me. I will not bother you again." Isabel bowed her head turning to walk away suppressing the urge to break down and cry.

Sookie paused for second before she ran to Isabel, "Isabel!" she called to the older female. Isabel turned only to catch Sookie as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Please, I do want you in my life as my mother." She breathed hugging Isabel tighter and began to wrap Isabel in her white light.

"My daughter." Isabel hugged her burying Sookie's face into her hair with a huge smile.

Everyone was smiling and staring at them in amazement.

"Okay! Enough with the sappy stuff! It's time for Karaoke!" yelled Farrell to the whole causing several of them to gain horrified looks.

Sookie and Isabel joined their group with the addition of Dracula.

"I'm so not singing." She shook her head at them crossing her arms over her chest as the others chuckled at her.

"We shall see." chuckled Godric watching her with a newfound look. He could also see the adoring look in Eric's eyes. She had now gained more respect from the nest by accepting Isabel as her mother of the night.

Sookie smiled as the time flew by fast as almost everyone got up there and sang, hell even Jason got up there to sing.

She had to suppress a smirk as she saw Isabel look at her brother with an intense look and a hint of possessiveness.

Leaning back more into the couch she smiled leaning her head against Godric's shoulder.

Dracula watched as both ancient ones sat tightly pressed against Sookie, head on Godric shoulder while she held Eric's hand in hers.

Everyone soon left, those that were staying went to their rooms.

Sookie was picking up some stuff to put it away.

She hummed softly while swinging her hips not noticing the hungry gazes following her around the room.

Both Vampires nodded to one another, Godric moved fast so he stood behind her. Gripping her tightly, he pulled her to his chest giving a low growl of desire in her ear.

Sookie froze as she felt him pressed against her back, his nose running up and down her neck breathing in her scent deeply. She sensed Eric to her side.

Keeping her face blank she wiggled free prancing away from them both to put distance between them.

Isabel had explained everything to her without them knowing, though it had pissed her off, she came to accept it.

She knew they wouldn't betray her loyalty, trust, or her heart. She gave both a challenging look as if to say bring it on.

Both gained predator looks as smiles appeared on their faces. Eric moved first and thanks to the vampire blood running through her system, she was able to dodge him and roll away, jumping to her feet.

Darting away fast, she ran through an open door, not paying attention that it was Godric's room. Turning fast, she was tackled to the bed by Godric, who was growling low in his chest.

Before she could try to get free, she felt herself being sandwiched in between them both.

Eric in her front, Godric in her back. Eric smashed his lips down on her to hers in a heated kiss and Godric attacked her neck harshly both wanting her badly. Sookie was breathing harshly as both ripped away her clothes not caring that they were ripped to shreds before they ripped away their own.

"If you do not want this tell us now. After this you are ours and no one else's." Godric breathed into her ear pressing close to her, running his hands down over her thighs. Eric moved closer to her so all three of them were pressed flesh against flesh.

"I want the both of you now, at the same time, inside me." She moaned out as Eric massaged her clit roughly.

Both gave deep growls of approval. Godric kissed the back of her neck softly as he slowly entered her from behind. Sookie whimpered in slight pain as Godric gave her a soothing growl.

Eric entered her from the front a little faster than Godric, going to the hilt as he nuzzled her neck.

Sookie moaned from the friction. She felt completely full like they were the missing pieces to her like a puzzle.

Both males moved slowly at the same time along with kissing her all over as she panted.

"Harder! Faster!" she cried out arching her back thrashing in their hold.

That cause both of their controls snapped and they started to move fast and hard at what point they began to use their Vampire speed and strength, but also careful not to hurt her.

Sookie shrieked with pleasure as both slammed into her, keeping up with each of their thrusts as she growled and clawed them, gripping them to her.

Both could feel their releases and smell hers coming on as they moved harder inside her. Just as they released Sookie screamed with hers as both vampires struck her like snakes on both sides of her neck and began drinking her blood.

Sookie bit harshly into Eric's neck drinking his blood as he let loose a roar.

They pulled away from her sealing her wounds.

Before she could blink they turned her around so she now faced Godric, who kissed her hard. He then nudged her thighs apart, stroking her thigh as he entered her in one swift thrust, making her arch her back into Eric who was now rubbing her clit as Godric thrust into her hard.

"Oh, God!" Sookie moaned as she dragged her nails down Godric's back drawing blood. Eric just attacked her neck and back with his mouth as he continued to rub her.

"GODRIC! ERIC!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as they bit her again. Sookie bit Godric this time harshly drawing blood from him causing him to pull back roaring his release.

Spent and panting they stayed the way they were. Sookie slowly fell asleep inside her two mate's arms as they nuzzled her and purred softly as the sun pulled them into the death sleep. All of them wrapped in each other's arms asleep.

Next Night.

Sookie showered and dressed as she rushed the other two out to go talk and hang out with the others while she got ready.

She wore a knee length light blue sun dress that announced all of her curves and wore white flats on her feet.

Walking out, she was hugged by Isabel who led her to a seat beside her causing her two mates to look up pouting.

"Hush." she scolded receiving chuckles from the others and raised eyebrows from her mates.

"Sookie." Dracula spoke up with a very serious look on his face, catching hers and everyone's attention.

"Yes?" she asked softly knowing what he was going to say would probably affect her and everyone else around her

"I know who your real father is. His name is Niall Arcadian, and he is the prince of all that are Fae, and I'm your Godfather." he spoke watching as her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide as the others were in shock at those words.

Dracula held out his hand for her to take.

Sookie nibbled on her bottom lip, before gently taking his hand.

Images slashed across her mind . She saw everything. Her birth, her naming. Niall making Dracula her Godfather, playing and running through the castle. Then her kidnapping and her memories being erased from her as she was abandoned in the woods near her house.

Pulling back, she had tears streaming down her face and before they could blink, she jumped on to Dracula hugging him tightly.

"Godfather!" she yelled with joy and sorrow as he hugged her back bringing her close.

She slowly pulled away smiling as she wiped them away from her face.

Before anyone else could say a word, Nan barged right in glaring at Godric with ice and ignoring everyone else.

She started to insult him telling him that he was fired.

Sookie growled as she raised her glowing hand. She threw Nan across the room to land in a heap on the floor. Nan stood baring her fangs at Sookie. In a flash she had her slammed in to the wall by the throat. A cold hand ripped Nan away by her throat as she stared in to the rage-filled eyes of Dracula. He threw her in to a wall.

"Leave and should you ever attack my goddaughter again, I will kill you!" he snarled at her in rage.

She fled fast with fear fueling her escape.

"I want to see my father." Sookie spoke up looking at him with a pleading look on her face.

"Niall, its time." he called out loud.

Power rose in the room as Niall appeared in all his glory but his gaze was on the daughter that he hadn't seen since the kidnapping.

"Dottern har jag missa u (Daughter, I've missed you)." he spoke softly holding out his arms for her with smile.

"Jag har missa dig för, fadern (I've missed you too, father) !" she ran to him fast.

When they hugged, a brilliant light surrounded them as everyone felt deep warmth and began to cry, but to their amazement they cried human tears. When the light disappeared, they gasped as Sookie had changed.

She looked slightly younger, her hair fell to her waist in soft golden curls. Her eyes were a warm honey gold color. She wore a floor length silky ice blue dress with matching shoes.

"Wow!" whistled Stan in shock at the human.

Both pulled away with smiles as another being appeared in a flash of golden light. No one knew who this being was but as she met Eric's gaze, he flashed back to his mortal life and recognized with awe at who was standing in front of him.

"Hälsningar Freya, är det en heder som möter min beskyddare som gudinnan vänder mot för att vända mot. Tacka dig för din vägledningsalltigenom mitt dödliga liv."

(Hello Freya, it's an honor to meet my patron goddess face to face. Thank you for your guidance throughout my mortal life) Eric stated as he walked forward as the others began to understand exactly who was standing in their presence.

"Hälsningar igen mitt barn. Det har ägt rum över 1.000 år, sedan jag har sett dig (Hello again my child. It's been over 1,000 years since I've seen you)." Freya smiled a beautiful and shining smile and everyone could see what a beautiful woman she was.

As Freya turned her gaze on Sookie, she smiled big.

"Oh, you are beautiful. You're absolutely right Niall. I'm going to adore this little one!" she laughed softly hugging Sookie before kissing Eric, Godric, Dracula, Isabel and Niall on their cheeks.

"It's always good to see you." Niall nodded to the Viking goddess of war.

"Now, I have a surprise for you four that few mortals and immortals alike, have ever been given." Freya grinned looking directly at Godric, Eric, Sookie and Isabel with twinkling eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better."

big thanks to my partner in crime Heather

Chapter Three

Recap

Both pulled away with smiles as another being appeared in a flash of golden light. No one knew who this being was but as she met Eric's gaze, he flashed back to his mortal life and recognized with awe at who was standing in front of him.

"Hälsningar Freya, är det en heder som möter min beskyddare som gudinnan vänder mot för att vända mot. Tacka dig för din vägledningsalltigenom mitt dödliga liv."

(Hello Freya, it's an honor to meet my patron goddess face to face. Thank you for your guidance throughout my mortal life) Eric stated as he walked forward as the others began to understand exactly who was standing in their presence.

"Hälsningar igen mitt barn. Det har ägt rum över 1.000 år, sedan jag har sett dig (Hello again my child. It's been over 1,000 years since I've seen you)." Freya smiled a beautiful and shining smile and everyone could see what a beautiful woman she was.

As Freya turned her gaze on Sookie, she smiled big.

"Oh, you are beautiful. You're absolutely right Niall. I'm going to adore this little one!" she laughed softly hugging Sookie before kissing Eric, Godric, Dracula, Isabel and Niall on their cheeks.

"It's always good to see you." Niall nodded to the Viking goddess of war.

"Now, I have a surprise for you four that few mortals and immortals alike, have ever been given." Freya grinned looking directly at Godric, Eric, Sookie and Isabel with twinkling eyes.

Present time

"Umm?" Sookie looked uneasy at the goddess, but Freya looked absolutely giddy as she stared at them with a huge smile. She scooted closer to Niall as Freya turned her gaze directly on her and her father.

"But first, I have a surprise just for Sookie, Niall and Jason." Freya grinned bigger to them as they stared at her in an uneasy way.

"Umm, that's okay. I don't need a gift from you or anybody." Jason shook his head with a sheepish smile upon his face. But he jumped back as Freya appeared in front of him with a deadly look upon her face as she glared at him.

"You do not want my gift? You refuse what I offer freely?" She spoke in a low voice with a glare to match. Jason started to back up a little with fear flashing in his eyes. Isabel was grabbed by Eric as she gave a low hiss, clearly not liking anyone threatening her human.

"Hey! It's just that I don't really need anything." he put up his hands up with a nervous smile backing up more from the angry Goddess.

Freya glared before huffing at him," I do not care. You'll accept it either way." she turned and walked away from him shaking her head at him. With a determine look, she raised her hands as they softly glowed, closing her eyes she concentrated on her task at hand.

A blinding light filled the room as a figure appeared with long dark brown wavy hair to her waist. Tan skin shining blue eyes, she wore a beautiful long flowing green dress.

"Adele." Whispered Niall as the other's mouths fell open in shock at seeing Sookie's birth mother standing there wearing a smile upon her beautiful smile as she gazed at her family.

Sookie ran to her, hugging her with a smile upon her face.

Niall joined his wife and Child with a smile. Jason joined in as well with a smile on his face.

Isabel stared in sadness at her adopted daughter, knowing she now would have no need of her at all. Stan touched her shoulder gently giving a soft look, silently telling her that it would be alright in the end.

"Do not worry. We're both Sookie's mothers." Adele smiled to the vampire female with a nod.

Sookie turned and ran to Isabel hugging her tightly as Isabel hugged her back.

"I could only share her with you Adele. You allowed me to have a child and for that I'm always grateful." Isabel smiled to the Fae woman hugging her daughter tighter to her not wanting to let her go.

"Jason, step in this room over here with me and Niall there is much we need to talk about." Adele nodded to Jason.

All three disappeared into a room leaving the others to themselves.

"Well there's more gifts but they will wait, except this one. You all will be able to be around Fae's without the bloodletting. Bye Bye for now." Freya gave a wink disappearing from sight and smell.

"She needs help." murmured Stan shaking his head in a disturbed way and grimace.

"Oh, and you two!" Isabel suddenly glared at Eric and Godric crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it Isabel?" Godric frowned but froze at her angry/mother/pissed off look. He could feel Eric going on guard fast as she now stood in front of them.

"The both of you should have waited at least another day or so! Before you decided to pounce on her and make her scream your damn names!" she snapped with a glare as both looked shocked.

Sookie's mouth dropped open as she turned a brilliant shade of red as the others laughed.

"Lets' go clubbing!" Farrell grinned at them with a nod as the others stared at him with raised eyebrows and some smiles full of thanks on how he lightened the mood so fast.

Isabel grabbed Sookie and walked out the door, "We'll be back. Changing without the men!" She called out over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut in their faces.

The others just laughed before going to get ready themselves.

Later that night

Sookie and Isabel walked toward the club wearing smirks as everyone just stopped and stared at them but they mainly focused on Sookie.

She wore a tight silky dark silver mid thigh strapless dress with 2 in a half high heeled strappy sandals. Wearing her hair down to her waist and make up on her face.

Isabel wore a identical outfit in a dark red color.

As they approached their table, their friends all paused and stared openly at them.

Isabel gripped Jason dragging him to the dance floor to dance with her. Sookie gave her two mates a hooded look with a smile as she walked off to the dance floor, swaying her hips. She danced perfectly in the middle when she felt Godric come up behind her and pull her to his chest running his nose up and down her neck growling seductively. Eric pressed in from the front kissing her chastely on the mouth.

It was later that they went back to the suite laughing and smiling with one another. Adele and Niall went back to the Fae realm to help her learn more of her new position as Princess of the Fae.

When they walked in, they froze, seeing Freya standing with a group of powerful people.

"About time. Ladies and Gentleman, this is Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki." Freya grinned wider as their eyes widen in shock at what she just said.

"Nice to meet you." Sookie stepped forward her southern manners butting in as they gave her soft smiles and walked up one by one to greet her.

They all mingled now talking and laughing. Thor and Loki absolutely adored Sookie and everything about her. They hadn't once left her side, intending to know more about her and her life.

Thor froze before disappearing from sight receiving frowns and concerned looks. Loki gave Sookie a soft smile telling her it would be alright and not to worry over Thor.

They all froze though as Thor appeared in front of them holding a struggling human, "Why would this man be putting a bomb on the dining cart headed to this room?" and he turns the guy around showing Steve Newlin

"What are you doing here?" Snarled Eric icily, standing up straighter with his fangs bared in hatred for the human.

Sookie was slightly shaky as Godric moved closer to her, already knowing why the human male brought back horrid memories for his mate.

"To get rid of the likes of you all. And that fangbanging whore!" he spat, looking at Sookie with a look of disgust and rage. Several growls penetrated the air and power began to rise and slash around the entire room as everyone began to get angrier.

"You will cease to talk about her that way." Isabel snarled coldly taking a step towards him with ice flashing in her eyes.

"You can suck on this!" yelled Newlin pointing a gun directly at her, they could tell it was filled with silver. Everyone froze as he pulled the trigger.

A body slammed into Isabel, which she caught. Moving slowly she laid it down and a scream came from her as she looked down.

Sookie was lying on the ground as blood soaked the front of her dress from the bullet wound on her stomach, as blood began to come out of her mouth. She had jumped in front of Isabel to take the hit, instead of Isabel being wounded.

Newlin was punched in the face by a pissed off Freya and he slammed into a wall harshly.

Godric and Eric were kneeling beside her, with anguished/worried looks upon their faces. "You'll be fine I promise." Eric murmured softly to her wiping a strand of hair from her face.

Sookie gave a strained smile. Raising her hand, she gently touched Godric's cheek, who was the closest, but looked at them both.

"Love you both." she coughed out before slowly closing her eyes, her hand falling to the ground, making blood trails across Godric's cheek.

Several rage-filled roars filled the air as they heard her heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Four

Recap

"To get rid of the likes of you all. And that fangbanging whore!" he spat, looking at Sookie with a look of disgust and rage. Several growls penetrated the air and power began to rise and slash around the entire room as everyone began to get angrier.

"You will cease to talk about her that way." Isabel snarled coldly taking a step towards him with ice flashing in her eyes.

"You can suck on this!" yelled Newlin pointing a gun directly at her. Everyone could tell it was filled with silver. Everyone froze as he pulled the trigger.

A body slammed into Isabel, which she caught. Moving slowly she laid it down and a scream came from her as she looked down.

Sookie was lying on the ground as blood soaked the front of her dress from the bullet wound on her stomach, as blood began to come out of her mouth. She had jumped in front of Isabel to take the hit, instead of Isabel being wounded.

Newlin was punched in the face by a pissed off Freya and he slammed into a wall harshly.

Godric and Eric were kneeling beside her, with anguished/worried looks upon their faces.

"You'll be fine I promise." Eric murmured softly to her wiping a strand of hair from her face.

Sookie gave a strained smile. Raising her hand, she gently touched Godric's cheek, who was the closest, but looked at them both.

"Love you both." she coughed out before slowly closing her eyes, her hand falling to the ground, making blood trails across Godric's cheek.

Several rage-filled roars filled the air as they heard her heart stop.

Present Time

"Sookie!" Jason yelled running to her side; tears threatening to fall, as he fell to his knees beside her.

"Please open your eyes, my daughter." Isabel pleaded, touching her cheek softly as blood tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Sookie lay there on the carpet motionless, her blood pooling around her on the floor while some of it soaked into her hair, turning it dark amber red. Her skin started to grow paler and colder to the touch. Godric was on the left side and Eric on her right side.

Both had their faces buried into both sides of her neck, crying and making whimpering sounds of anguish and sorrow at the loss of their mate.

"What has happened?" boomed Niall, his voice filling the entire room. His aura filling with rage at seeing his daughter lying there on floor covered in her own blood, and her heart not beating.

"She took a silver bullet meant for me!" sobbed Isabel harder as Adele fell to her knees beside her crying her heart out, as well at the loss of their daughter, both females sobbed harshly.

Jason laid his head gently on her blood covered stomach, finally sobbing, letting loose his tears. He wrapped his arms around hugging her, sobs racking his body.

Freya was openly crying in Thor's arms. Frigga was crying in Odin's chest.

"Look!' yelped Loki pointing to Jason.

Everyone froze as they saw Jason started to glow a gold color, crying harder as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Godric! Eric! Move!" yelled Dracula grabbing them both and moving back fast as he could.

Both went to snap at him, but froze in shock as they saw Jason glowing. He glowed brighter till it covered him and Sookie all the way. Only it got brighter forcing them all to turn their heads and close their eyes.

Feeling the light go away, they slowly opened their eyes. The sight that greeted them caused them to gasp in awe. All the blood was gone, and everyone watched as Sookie's heart started to beat in her chest as her color returned to her skin.

"Jason, get off. You're squishing me with your weight." Sookie croaked out eyes opening as she stared at him with a small smile.

"Sook!" shouted Jason, snapping his head up to stare at her. He yanked her up hugging her to him tightly in a crushing grip, laughing in relief that she was alive.

But their hug didn't last long, for she was snatched away by Godric. Both he and Eric hugged her to them tightly, nuzzling her neck while they purred in happiness that she was okay and alive.

"One of you can make up with her, the other needs to cast their judgment on this vermin!" spat Thor, holding an awakened Newlin by his neck

"Godric, you go ahead. I'll deal with the human." Eric growled low in his throat eyes darkening to a deep deadly blue as he walked toward Newlin fangs out.

Godric carried Sookie to their room, shutting the door behind him. He sat her down handing her one of his shirts to wear. Once dressed, she crawled into bed with him nested right next to her as he pulled her into his arms.

Out in the leaving room

Eric snatched up a very battered Newlin and held him up as everyone took a shot at him for harming their Sookie.

"I'll take him somewhere, where his darkest nightmares will come true." Loki said as he snatched Newlin away from Eric, disappearing from view completely

Eric turned away, going into the room he shared with Godric and Sookie. He shed his clothes except his boxers and curled up behind Sookie, giving Godric a low nod as both rested peacefully beside their alive mate.

Somewhere else

"YOU PATHTIC FOOL! " Roared Sophie-Anne as her solider punched a bloodied and beaten Bill Compton. "She was to be mine, not anyone else's! And you fucked that up!" she hissed, eyes tinted red as she slapped him across the face.

Hadley appeared around the corner out of sight. She knew she had to warn her cousin, but she needed to escape from here first. She jumped as a cold hand landed on her shoulder.

"Shh." whispered Andre in her ear pulling her away from the sight and to his personal wing, where she would be safe.

"We can't let her get my cousin." whimpered Hadley near tears as she gazed up at him with sorrow-filled eyes.

"I know. We'll find a way." He gave her a low nod of his head.

Elsewhere

"It is almost time to greet her." spoke a deep rumbling voice that held power and kindness.

"Indeed." spoke a female voice with softness to it.

Back with Sookie

Three days later

Sookie sat on the plane, pouting and glaring at her mates as she snuggled against Isabel. She was not a happy camper, not at all.

Godric gave up his Sheriff job and became an enforcer instead, as did most of his nest.

Sookie, Godric and Eric got in an argument about Sookie continuing to work with Sam.

"I'm still gonna work there, whether you both like it or not." She growled at them with a sharp glare of ice putting her foot down as she stood to get off the private jet.

"Dammit, woman. Listen to reason!" snapped Eric getting angrier at her by the second.

Godric shook his head at his childe knowing he was digging his grave with their mate.

Sookie stopped, turning to look at them with a deadly glare that could scare the devil himself.

"If you don't consent, then you'll be sleeping by yourself for a very long time. I will not have any type of intercourse with either of you! I will not be a kept woman Eric Reeves Northman!" she hissed at him as they froze in shock. She whirled back around storming from the Jet.

"Eric!" Godric gave him a sharp look. He did not like the idea of sleeping without his mate beside him, intimate or not.

Walking off the plane they joined Sookie on solid ground, but she was still ignoring them. But a smile lit her features when she saw Pam walking towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Pam!" Sookie ran to her and gave her a huge hug to which the female returned but pulled back wearing a shit-eating grin.

"It's about damn time!" she nodded to Eric before looking down to Sookie her features softening.

"My mother and my sister finally." Pam gripped her hand, pulling her along with her to leave the airport the other's following especially Thor, who couldn't take his eyes off Pam. He let his gaze rove down her body to rest on her fine ass, confined in tight light gray slacks as thunder rumbled throughout the sky.

They rode all the way to Pam's house, and only the girls followed her as she had told the boys to take a hike. They were gonna catch up on anything and everything.

It was well into the hours before dawn when they decided to get ready for bed tomorrow.

Before going to bed, the girls came up with a plan to get back at Sookie's mates.

Later in the afternoon

Sookie awakened around three in the afternoon. She decided to dress in a pair of skintight dark blue ripped up and down the legs bell bottom jeans. A tight dark green low cut tang-top with a pair of 2 ½ high heeled black ankle steel toe boots. She then swept her hair up into a high pony-tail.

Walking out of the room, she smiled at seeing Freya and Frigga sitting at the counter drinking coffee with breakfast waiting for Sookie. Giving them a smile, she ate all her food as Freya explained they were her day-time bodyguards and would take her anywhere she wanted to go.

They piled into a beautiful dark royal blue mustang, which Freya allowed Sookie to drive. First they went to her house to check on it and to collect her mail. Next was Merlotte's.

When she walked in, everyone stopped to stare at her in awe and shock.

"Sookie?" frowned Sam as his mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of her.

"Hey!" She smiled hugging him to her and then pulling away as Lafayette and Tara came over to greet them.

"You girl! Keep your fucking thoughts away from my sister like that! It's not her fault she's more beautiful inside and out, unlike trailer trash like you!" snarled Freya with an icy glare towards Tara who's mouth was hanging open.

"Bitch! Who the fuck are you?" Tara screamed in rage.

"I'm Freya of the North." she spat losing some of her cool.

"Tara shut the fuck up and go back to work! You're gonna get this bar destroyed!" snapped a wide-eyed Sam who understood who she was.

Tara glared before storming away from them, as Lafayette walked after her shaking his head at them.

"Chere?" Sam looked at her in shock.

"Not now Sam. I'll still work here but so do both of these women. They are my body guards." Sookie frowned while mentally cussing out a stupid stubborn ass Viking.

"Fine. See you at work." Sam nodded backing away. He was in no way in hell going to say no to Freya, the Viking goddess of war and Odin's wife, Frigga. Not unless he had a death wish, which he didn't. Maybe they could bring more business into the bar, he thought while walking away.

Sookie, Freya and Frigga left to go shopping and spend some quality girl time together.

Night Time

Sookie glared at Pam with her honey gold eyes.

Pam had dressed her in a tight black leather high thigh corset dress. Dark red strappy fuck me shoes with a 3 ½ heel. Hair pulled up to bare her neck and a beautiful black leather choker with a blood red diamond dangling from it. Black eyeliner coated on with thick, deep silver/black eye shadow and crimson lipstick.

"Let's go." Pam said, while give Sookie a shark smile dragging her out to the Mustang where the others were waiting. The girls gave whistles and smiles.

Sookie drove all the way to Fangtasia as they all laughed and joked. When they got there, they walked right into the club without waiting. People stopped and stared at them hungrily and in awe at the powerful beautiful women. They were all like sirens here to capture them and rip out their hearts.

They walked toward where Eric usually sat. All their mates were there and they froze as they stopped in front of them. Sookie was shocked at the stupidity of a vampire that came up to her to try to talk to her while touching her shoulder.

"Do not touch my mistress!" Pam hissed as she glared at the vampire her fangs lengthening.

"Mistress?" the vampire asked.

"Yes, I'm the Mistress of this bar and the mate of Godric and Eric and if you hope to leave this bar tonight, I suggest you take your hand off me." Sookie deepened her voice to a seductive purr crossing her arms, hip popped to the side as she arched an eyebrow in a challenging way.

Godric and Eric were shocked, turned on, and proud of their mate.

Once the vampire left, she went to go check on the bar with Pam and Freya following her closely with matching smirks on their faces.

Hours later

Both Eric and Godric were ticked off. Pam had claimed her mistress for the evening, meaning they could not touch her without Pam's permission and it was just pissing them off. And it didn't help that her admirers were surrounding her at the throne she had next to Eric and Godric's.

She was enthralling the vermin with Pam on one side and Freya at the other. The fangbanger's had already tried to touch her but Pam kicked them away, same as Freya.

You could tell all three females were enjoying themselves greatly.

"Damn!" hissed Eric with a look on his face as if to say, "Unfair!"

The other's chuckled at him with amused looks except Godric who couldn't take his eyes off Sookie, while keeping an eye on her and the vermin. Sookie glanced up and met his gaze with hooded eyes and a saucy smile before looking away.

Both males looked at each other already knowing they were gonna get her back.

Closing time

Pam was wearing a shit-eating grin as her eyes sparkled from all the fun she had tonight.

"Guys we have another gift for you!" called Freya standing next to the other Gods and Goddesses.

"What is it?" Isabel asked standing beside Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"We are all giving you guys", looking at the vampires, "The gift to be able to safely go into the sunlight without fear and to be able to stay awake during the day as you so wish. Cherish this gift always." Thor spoke deep and low attracting Pam's attention. The nest glowed before they went back to normal, no one noticing Frigga's eyes twinkling.

Thor and Pam began stare at each other with a great love as thunder rumbled outside.

"Well, it looks like you finally found your soul mate Thor." Odin smiled to his son with happiness that he would no longer be alone.

"It does indeed, Father." exclaims Thor who walked up to Pam, took her in his arms and kissed her hard.

Sookie grinned happily but froze as she felt her mates behind her. Whirling around, she turned to gaze up at them with a small, innocent smile while batting her eyelashes.

"Don't even think you're off the hook from tonight." Godric growled low in his throat with desire in his eyes.

"Agreed." nodded Eric as he smiled down at her as she gave them both a nervous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter four

Recap

"Guys, we have another gift for you!" called Freya standing next to the other Gods and Goddesses.

"What is it?" Isabel asked standing beside Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"We are all giving you guys", looking at the vampires, "The gift to be able to safely go into the sunlight without fear and to be able to stay awake during the day as you so wish. Cherish this gift always." Thor spoke deep and low attracting Pam's attention. The nest glowed before they went back to normal, no one noticing Frigga's eyes twinkling.

Thor and Pam began to stare at each other with a great love as thunder rumbled outside.

"Well, it looks like you finally found your soul mate Thor." Odin smiled to his son with happiness that he would no longer be alone.

"It does indeed, Father." exclaims Thor who walked up to Pam, took her in his arms and kissed her hard.

Sookie grinned happily but froze as she felt her mates behind her. Whirling around, she turned to gaze up at them with a small, innocent smile while batting her eyelashes.

"Don't even think you're off the hook from tonight." Godric growled low in his throat with desire in his eyes.

"Agreed." nodded Eric as he smiled down at her as she gave them both a nervous smile.

Present

"Orders up!" Lafayette called out load to Sookie.

Sookie held her tray as she walked over with a smile upon her face, as she grabbed the orders.

"Hey Sookie!" Terry called from inside the cooking area, waving his spoon to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hiya Terry, how's it going?" She smiled to him with a fond look upon her face for the old solder, as she placed the plates on her tray.

"Good." he nodded as she turned to go hand out her orders. She gave them a smile, setting down their orders as they thanked her.

Turning her head, she saw Freya on the other side taking orders. And opposite of her was Frigga and Arlene working in their separate areas.

They had been back in Shreveport/Bon Temps for over two weeks now and her mates finally saw things her way after three whole days of the silent treatment from her. She had even stayed over with Arlene so they couldn't get in.

"Sookie, how are those males treating you, honey?" Arlene stopped to give her a hug both had grown quite close since her return from Dallas.

"Hey Arlene, everything is going good. They're afraid I'll run to your house again. Cause then they won't be able to enter!" Sookie laughed returning the hug as Arlene laughed as well.

Both walked away from one another going back to work.

Feeling a tingle, she knew the sun was hitting dusk and that they would be here soon enough.

She sat more orders down on a table. Turning to walk away she froze as one of the males grabbed her ass hard.

Whirling around with a growl, she knocked away his hand harshly. Wearing a scowl, she turned towards the offending male.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, asshole!" she snarled coldly to him with an icy glare.

"Make me you fangbanger whore!" he spat to her grabbing her arm roughly.

"Let me go!/Let her go!" Sookie yelped as Arlene shouted at them, storming over with a pitcher of bud light in her hand.

Sookie yanked on her arm as she saw Freya and Frigga marching over, pissed off looks on their faces. Neither was happy at the scene before them.

Before Sookie could blink, Arlene threw the beer in the male's face before bashing the pitcher in his face, breaking his nose.

He released her cussing up a storm as he held his broken nose.

"You don't touch my sister, asshole!" screamed Arlene at the offending fuck head. She pulled Sookie back as Freya and Frigga joined them glaring with ice at the offending human male.

"He and his friends are from the Fellowship of the Sun church." Sookie spoke fast as her friends stiffened glaring with hatred at them, as three more guys stood up to back up their friend.

The girls all glanced at each other gaining smirks as they nodded. Before anyone could blink they all tackled a male to the ground, starting a big ass brawl between the eight of them.

Freya threw hers into a wall denting it. Same as Frigga before they pounced throwing punches at them.

Sookie and Arlene tackled theirs harshly before throwing punches at them.

Sam just let it be; already knowing that anything he said would fall on the deaf ears.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter as four grown buff men got their asses kicked by the women. Hell even Sam was laughing till he saw Godric and Eric along with the rest of the men. Everyone froze when they noticed the two vampires, Sam included.

They stopped as they saw the females beating the shit out of four big males. They were now standing over their victims with satisfied looks at the pain they were in.

"Get out of this bar and don't you ever come back. Your stupid church and its followers are not wanted here, not ever!" snarled Arlene as the four males got up and ran out covered in blood and bruises and, not to forget, a couple of fractured bones.

"We did a damn good job!" hooted Freya high-fiving Sookie as the rest joined in on laughing their asses off. The girls then started to fix their hair and clothes, wearing huge grins.

"Uh Oh." whispered Frigga as they turned around only to see the men looking at them with raised eyebrows.

Sookie gave an impish smile before walking towards her mates. She gave both chaste kisses.

"Having fun?" chuckled Loki with an amused look towards them.

"Hell yeah! But damn Sookie, you have one damn good punch." Freya laughed nudging her in the side as she gave a bright blush and a small grin.

"You two! Your Godric and Eric?" Arlene asked, looking at said beings with a frown upon her face sizing them up and down.

"Yes, we are." Godric nodded to the human female but raised an eyebrow as she glared at them with a sizing look.

"Either of you hurt my Sookie, **my sister**, and I'll stake the both of you myself or die trying!" she curled her lip at them with a cold look directed at both of them before pecking Sookie on the cheek and walking away with a swing of her hips.

"She's got spunk." grinned Stan gazing at her ass before heading over to sit in her area with a huge grin.

"Come on guys!" Sookie laughed taking them to some free booths in her area. Then Sookie, Freya and Frigga took down their orders and went to go put them through. They then headed to their other full tables with smiles and laughs as a lot of people gave them pats on the backs for defending themselves and this bar.

Few hours later

Sookie walked out of Sam's office having grabbed her purse from the waitress cubby. She ended up smiling big as she saw Stan talking to Arlene who was blushing but had added a flirty smile upon her face.

"Ready to go dear heart?" Godric smiled as she came towards him after calling good night to Stan and Arlene, plus Sam who waved her off while on the phone. Eric had to get back to Fangtasia, as it was his turn to enthrall the vermin. As dear sweet Pam put it in her own words, "I will start kicking their damn teeth in if he doesn't take over for a night." They had gotten a laugh at that one.

"Yes." Sookie smiled, taking his outstretched hand as he led her outside to head to the club.

Sookie could feel his desire through their bound and it only fueled her own. She suddenly felt the need to just run and have him chase. Glancing over to Freya, she asked for her understanding. Gaining a smirk, and before Godric could blink, Sookie tossed her purse to Freya and darted off into the woods laughing.

Godric gave a delighted growl figuring out what she was doing. Gaining a predatorial smile, he felt excitement over the prospect of playing cat and mouse. He took off faster than anyone could blink, following her trail, but not too fast as he didn't want their game to end too soon.

Both ran through the trees, her laughing and him growling. Both enjoying the chase.

Sookie gave a yelp as he tackled her from behind. Both rolling on the ground, she ended up on the bottom breathing heavily.

Godric growled slamming his mouth down on hers in heated passion-filled kiss that she happily and eagerly returned. Both helped one another in removing their clothes.

Godric thrusted into her hard and fast setting a rough pace as his mouth attacked her neck and she made moans that only fueled his desire more.

Sookie groaned as he picked up pace. Moaning and shrieking as she clawed his back drawing blood from him. It only caused him to thrust harder. As she locked her legs around his waist tighter and pulled him closer to her as she met him thrust for thrust.

Godric moved faster, feeling his release and hers coming along fast. With one final last hard thrust, he sent the both of them overboard. Sookie screamed his name so loud she was sure that they heard her in Merlotte's.

"GODRIC!"

Godric bit into the right side of Sookie's neck drinking from her deeply.

Sookie latched on to his neck, biting him hard drawing blood from him, cause him to let loose a roar letting those near that she was his.

"I love you" she breathed staring right into his deep ocean green blue eyes that held love and everything else for her in them.

And I love you as well, Η καρδιά μου (My heart)." He purred nuzzling her neck feeling nothing but happiness.

Later

Sookie and Godric walked into Fangtasia.

Sookie was wearing a tight short leather black skirt, a dark silky blue corset strapless top. With a pair of black high heels. She wore her hair up, with a simple choker, and the same dark make up, she wore her first night in Fangtasia.

Walking through the crowd, they went to their thrones where Eric sat upon his, looking frustrated as hell. Pam gave her a wink and a shark-like smile as they walked by her.

Sookie shivered, she could feel Eric's desire and hunger as they came into his view. His gaze was glued to them as he raked his eyes down Sookie's body hungrily. Standing up he gave Godric a quick curt nod before he grabbed Sookie and dragged her to his office.

Godric chuckled low as he took his seat as the other two disappeared from sight. He could feel through the bond what was about to occur.

Eric slammed his office door closed and locked it, just to be safe.

He then crushed his mouth down onto Sookie's, roughly running his hands down her body.

Sookie found herself being carried, before she could blink. He had her lying flat on her back on his wooden desk. Her panties were discarded on the floor along with his shirt. He released himself from his jeans before he gripped her hips and slammed all the way to the hilt. She moaned loudly as he set a harsh and rough place.

She wrapped her lags around his waist pulling him closer to her as she dug her nails into his shoulders and ranked her nails down his back drawing blood from him. Eric snarled as he started to thrust faster and harder, showing his Viking side.

He nipped the left side of her neck. Both of their releases hit hard and fast.

"Eric!" she screamed arching her back as he bit into her left side of the neck. Drinking deeply and hard as he growled.

She striked him, fast as a snake, biting harshly into his neck drawing blood, and causing him to roar and she was pretty sure they heard them all through Fangtasia. But she didn't give a damn, not one bit.

Panting she gazed up at him with love. "I love you, my Viking." She smiled up to him as he helped her sit up.

"And I you, Amore mio (My Lover)." he smiled stroking her cheek softly feeling content and relaxed.

'Knock! Knock!'

"What?" Eric barked sharp and fast not liking to be disturbed by anyone at the moment.

"Forgive me Master/Mistress but Niall called and said he will be here after closing. He has two people he wants Mistress to meet." Pam called softly before she walked away to go tend to the bar and anything else that needed done that night, like catching some food.

"Come Amore mio (My Lover)." he smiled helping her clean up before cleaning up himself as she slid her panties back on as he put on his t-shirt before they both left to join Godric. Her throne was in between theirs to ward of all males.

Fangbangers male and female alike tried to offer themselves but were all refused. One though, a female went as far as to dare to kiss Godric on the cheek.

Before anyone could blink, Sookie let her anger get the best of her and snatched the fangbanger away from Godric by her hair and threw her to the floor harshly. Ordering her to leave and not come back to her bar or she'll get even worse treatment and won't make it back out alive.

The female had started to cuss her out but Pam intervened and all too happily threw her out on her ass wearing a smile the whole time.

Both Godric and Eric smirked in pride at their mate's temper. No fangbangers got too close after that and after Eric sent a male into a wall for grabbing Sookie's ass.

Closing time

That bar had been just finished being cleaned when Niall, accompanied by two others, arrived. One, a female who looked overly bubbly and cheerful. Second was a male who looked calm but had a small smile upon his lips.

"Sookie, these two are your brother and sister, Claudine and Claude. They will help train you in how to use your Fae powers. Claudine is also your fairy Godmother and Claude is your bodyguard." Niall spoke up with a smile to his youngest child.

Claudine pounced on her wearing a big smile as Claude smiled and hugged her as well. Both over-filled with joy to have their baby sister back and safe with them again, both never wanting to let her go and to always keep her with them.

Elsewhere

"Is it time yet?" the female spoke softly to the male while they both looked at Sookie in a pool of water.

"No but soon." the male spoke softly to the female.

Both continued to watch Sookie.

Next Couple of days

Sookie smiled as her and her Fae siblings were working Fae powers on the front lawn in front of her house.

She continued to gain more powers, and was getting very good at using them.

She could use the elements a little bit but it was growing fast for her. She could also teleport but not so much. She already landed in the ocean once and was not aiming to go for it again. Both her siblings had laughed their asses off at her after Claude came to retrieve her from the freezing ocean.

It took her four hours to get the smell off her and the salt out of her hair.

Sam had shown up later to see if they needed any help. Boy did the twins get a kick out of him and his shifting ability.

"Hey Angel, you're doing great keep up the good work." Claude smiled patting her arm. He had taken to calling her that nickname as they had grown close together and he completely adored her and would do anything to protect her.

"Thanks." she smiled up to him but froze and frowned looking around. She sensed vampires and not her mates or anyone from her nest.

"Sookie?" Claudine frowned in concern placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Vampires, about ten of them. None of them are part of the nest." she whispered as the others froze and went on guard spreading out their senses.

"Well, you certainly look tastier than ever, Sookie dear." purred Lorena as she walked out of the woods with ten vampires behind her.

"What do you want?" demanded Sam moving closer to Sookie for protection.

"Well, revenge of course. She will surfer like I have suffered. Now die!" She laughed motioning to the vampires to begin.

At the nest

"Sookie!" Eric and Godric lunged to their feet feeling their mate's distress and slight terror. They took off with the others following them.

Elsewhere

"Now?" the female stood gracefully with a determined look.

"Now" nodded the male as the others appeared before them.

With Sookie

She dodged a male vampire but was hit hard by Lorena.

Lorena grabbed her up by throat baring her fangs before slamming her to the ground going for her throat. But she was thrown back ten feet into a tree snapping it in half, as a light began to fill the area.

When it disappeared a small handful of beings surrounded Claude, Claudine, and Sam. One walked over to stand in front of Sookie.

"I do not think so, she-vamp." rumbled out a deep thundering/rumbling male voice that held a great deal of power in it. His voice sent a shiver down Sookie's spine as she gazed up at him with awe not really believing what she was seeing.

She slowly stood up with wonder at the male as he stood in front of her to protect her from Lorena. She wondered who this male was and his companions who were protecting the others from the vampires, lifting a hand she slowly ran it through the beautiful feathers on his wings.

He tensed as he felt her slowly run her fingers through his feathers. He shuddered with pure pleasure, as they were very sensitive to the touch. He mentally told Gabriel to shut up as Gabriel smiled at him and snickered in his head. He heard Sookie's mental question but he couldn't answer her right now. He had a threat to deal with, though she wasn't much of a threat to him.

Sookie froze as she felt a spark and a current of shock waves flow through her hand, to her arm, till she felt it through her entire body. It felt as if he was a part of her.

"Just who was he?" she thought with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Six

Recap

Lorena grabbed her up by throat baring her fangs before slamming her to the ground going for her throat. But she was thrown back ten feet into a tree snapping it in half, as a light began to fill the area.

When it disappeared a small handful of beings surrounded Claude, Claudine, and Sam. One walked over to stand in front of Sookie.

"I do not think so, she-vamp." rumbled out a deep thundering/rumbling male voice that held a great deal of power in it. His voice sent a shiver down Sookie's spine as she gazed up at him with awe not really believing what she was seeing.

She slowly stood up with wonder at the male as he stood in front of her to protect her from Lorena. She wondered who this male was and his companions who were protecting the others from the vampires. Lifting a hand, she slowly ran it through the beautiful feathers on his wings.

He tensed as he felt her slowly run her fingers through his feathers. He shuddered with pure pleasure, as they were very sensitive to the touch. He mentally told Gabriel to shut up as Gabriel smiled at him and snickered in his head. He heard Sookie's mental question but he couldn't answer her right now. He had a threat to deal with, though she wasn't much of a threat to him.

Sookie froze as she felt a spark and a current of shock waves flow through her hand, to her arm, till she felt it through her entire body. It felt as if he was a part of her.

"Just who was he?" she thought with wide eyes.

Present

"Who the hell are you?! A freak in armor with wings?" shouted Lorena standing back up, fangs bared in pure rage at being interrupted from killing the insolent human.

"Your executioner, if you don't take your cretins and leave this place and this female alone!" he snarled back except with ice added to his voice causing several people to shuddered in fear. It also scared Sookie a little but she stayed put. She felt safe with him for some odd reason.

She slowly removed her hand from his wing but stayed close to him, feeling as if he was a part of her, a part of her soul. She could feel her mates and the rest of the nest coming in fast. Both of her mates were filled with concern and anger.

Glancing to Sam, Claudine, and Claude, she wanted to make sure they were okay. Only to notice that more armored clad and winged warriors had circled around them for their protection.

"What's your name?" spat Lorena in malice but appraised his body with lust-filled eyes. Sookie saw this look and felt a strong bolt of fury run through her.

"I am Michael, the Archangel. Protector and Guardian of Heaven and its gates and the Leader of the Archangels. The woman you dared attack is under my protection! So, I bid you one more time, leave with your pathetic friends or die!" he glared coldly unsheathing his long broadsword, which had a jeweled handle but the blade itself was pure fire, shocking them to the core as the group realized that he was in fact the Archangel Michael.

Sookie was in shock but froze as the vampires seemed to all zone in on them and them alone.

"Gabriel!" Michael called softly to his second in command not taking his eye off the vampires that were a minor threat to him but a huge threat to the female behind him.

Another male appeared behind Sookie, who placed a hand on her shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He crouched low before launching them both in to the air as his wings flapped, keeping them airborne about ten feet in the air.

Sookie clung to him, watching in horror and awe as all the vampires, except Lorena, jumped at Michael. Her eyes widened as Michael killed all the vampires with one swipe of his sword, turning them all instantly into ash.

"Wow." she whispered in awe, eyes wide at his power as she could feel it wash over her.

"He is amazing young one, but it would seem your mates and nest are here to make sure you're safe." Gabriel rumbled softly to her as he lowered them to the ground.

As soon as she was on the ground, both Godric and Eric had her in their arms, checking her over for any injuries but when they couldn't find any, they both turned to look at Michael.

He had combed back ice blond hair and had ice blue eyes, that held kindness and years of sorrow from all the wars he had partaken in, and the sorrow nearly broke Sookie's heart in two. He also had a set of beautiful and large pair of pearl white wings. In his other hand, he held the broadsword he had used to dispatch the vampires. Eric looked at the sword in admiration and awe as he noticed the blade. He also was surprised at how alike he and Michael looked.

"Thank you for saving me. I am Sookie Stackhouse." she walked forward with a soft smile upon her hands, followed closely by Godric and Eric, as she offered her hand for him to shake, eyes holding nothing but kindness and love.

Michael gently took her hand but gasped as all four of them were enveloped in a blinding light that shocked not only the nest of vampires but the rest of the Archangels as well. They all smiled with joy as they heard a heavenly voice speak to the group of four.

"I'm happy, my child that you have found your mates at last. Be happy and filled with joy." said a heavenly and love-filled voice.

Michael looked at Eric and Godric with love. He then pulled them both, one at a time into a heated kiss before releasing them. Sookie stood there with a huge smile upon her face as she finally she felt right as all the pieces fell together at last. Michael then pulled her into his arms before he kissed her with passion.

When the light cleared away, they were all standing side by side next to each other with an aura of love and peace.

"Let me go this instant!" howled Lorena struggling as two Archangels came dragging her towards the group of four, before throwing her to the ground in front of them.

Godric gripped her by the throat with a snarl, wanting so badly to kill her right then and there for going after one of his mates.

Suddenly Jason yelled for Isabel, drawing everyone's gaze to Sookie's adoptive mother.

"Isabel!" shouted Jason, in alarm as she started to glow a brilliant white/gold color, as everyone watched in awe.

She opened eyes that were glowing a pure blue/white, as she lifted off the ground a couple of feet in the air, her hair swirling around her softly.

"The vampire Lorena, you have tried to kill one of the most pure beings on Earth for selfish reasons. Your punishment is death." Isabel spoke in an airy voice that was not her own.

The Archangels all kneeled on the ground in respect as they realized who was actually speaking through Isabel, and all nodded in respect.

"No, please!" Lorena begged, crying out in true fear of meeting her final death.

Isabel started singing, shocking them all.

**(Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by **

**For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence**

**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven) **

They watched as wounds were slashing into Lorena's skin as she screamed in agony at the pain. Burns also appeared as she burned from the light coming from Isabel, as Isabel continued to float in front of her singing the song.

**(Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away**

**For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence**

**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven)**

"Please! Stop this!" cried Lorena on her knees now. Her clothes were slashed as blood pooled on the ground, wounds all over her body.

**(I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence? **

**You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven ...)**

**(Forgiven by within Temptation)**

Isabel quit singing as Michael walked forward. The group watched as Lorena screamed as Michael slammed his sword of fire into her chest before ripping it out and beheading her causing blood to spray everywhere. Everyone watched as her body disintegrated into ash.

"Madre!" Sookie screamed as she ran to Isabel's side, hugging Isabel's body as it gently drifted to the ground. Isabel was fine. She was just passed out from the extreme amount of power that had filled her body.

Michael stood there watching Sookie and her mother, before turning to Godric.

"I hear you would like to ask for forgiveness for past sins." Michael asked Godric, eyes filled with kindness.

Godric nodded before speaking, "Yes, I would."

Michael grabbed Godric's hand and spoke softly, "Well let's go ask him."

Michael\ looked to the others giving a nod of his head, and before they could blink he grabbed Godric by the arms, flying upwards and disappearing into the heavens.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Six

Recap

Isabel quit singing as Michael walked forward. The group watched as Lorena screamed as Michael slammed his sword of fire into her chest before ripping it out and beheading her causing blood to spray everywhere. Everyone watched as her body disintegrated into ash.

"Madre!" Sookie screamed as she ran to Isabel's side, hugging Isabel's body as it gently drifted to the ground. Isabel was fine. She was just passed out from the extreme amount of power that had filled her body.

Michael stood there watching Sookie and her mother, before turning to Godric.

"I hear you would like to ask for forgiveness for past sins." Michael asked Godric, eyes filled with kindness.

Godric nodded before speaking, "Yes, I would."

Michael grabbed Godric's hand and spoke softly, "Well let's go ask him."

Michael looked to the others giving a nod of his head, and before they could blink he grabbed Godric by the arms, flying upwards and disappearing into the heavens.

Present

Sookie gave a low tired sigh with her head bent, as she once again was wondering when Michael was going to return with Godric, safe and sound, home to her and Eric.

She missed Godric greatly and even Michael though she just met him. It was like someone had forcefully removed two chunks of her heart and soul from her body.

Eric was trying to keep busy. Though he refused to say anything outloud. She could feel through their bound that he missed them just as much as she did. Both knew deep inside that they would be back soon and safe with them, never to part this long again.

"Don't worry Amore mio (My Lover). They'll return when it is their time." Eric wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly against his body, nuzzling her neck. He could feel her sorrow like she could feel his own.

He missed them too, losing count on how many times he kicked a fangbanger into a wall, out of frustration or pure rage. Pam had literally told him to get the fuck out of the bar and go keep Sookie company.

"I have to go to work tonight, love." Sookie sighed moving away from him. Turning, she brushed her lips against his before going to change for work.

"Stay safe, lover!" he called to her taking off to Fangtasia to deal with a problem that Pam needed help with.

Elsewhere

Godric and Michael stood in front of God who wore a gentle smile upon his face. "Come here my son" God spoke softly holing out his arms for the two thousand year old vampire with a smile of understanding.

Godric froze a little before running straight to God like a little boy with tears in his eyes.

God pulled him on to his lap and they talked softly about his past and he smiled gently as Godric asked him for forgiveness.

"You shall receive what you came for my son." God smiled down to the boy, as he considered Godric to be as Godric was turned at such a young age.

Godric smiled as he felt peace come to his soul finally after some many years of death and war.

Elsewhere

"Somebody please help!" yelled Steve as he struggled in his restraints.

"No can do. You crossed the line when you decided to kill someone very dear to a lot of powerful beings. You will never escape this plane. I rule here, you do not foolish boy." Loki appeared wearing a deadly smirk as Steve shook in fear at the sight of him.

Elsewher e

Sookie sighed again.

She wanted her mates with her now, she didn't feel whole without them.

"Don't worry honey-cakes. They'll be back soon enough, I promise." Freya patted her arm softly giving her a gentle smile.

She looked around and saw the others giving Sookie concerned looks but they understood that she just wanted her mates back with her.

Ten minutes later

"Sook!" called Sam as he pointed to the entrance of the bar.

She turned slowly with a raised eyebrow but froze as she saw all three of her mates.

Godric, Eric, and Michael were all standing there with big smiles (well in Eric's case, a cocky smirk). Michael was dressed in mortal clothes. Godric looked more at ease and filled with peace. She knew that he had gotten what he needed.

Sookie dropped her tray as she ran at full speed towards them.

She first pounced on Godric kissing him hard on the mouth, which he returned happily. Pulling away she then pounced on a shocked Michael kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms and wings around her returning the kiss.

"It's about damn time you got back. She has been giving nothing but half-smiles." scolded Arlene as she walked over with the rest, wearing a huge smile at Sookie's happiness.

Sookie down-casted her eyes as two of her mates stared at her in concern, while the other had sadness flashing in his eyes.

"It was like someone ripped out two large pieces of my soul and heart. It felt cold and terrible. I'm pretty sure that if Eric had gone with you guys, I would have had a major meltdown. I don't like that feeling; not one bit." she whispered as a tear fell down her right cheek as she looked up to stare them in their faces.

All three were shocked to the core. It would seem that the connection and bonds went far deeper than they thought possible.

Arlene led them to a dark booth in her area so no one would disturb them.

Sookie sat down on Godric's lap before grabbing Michael's and Eric's hands bringing them close to her not wanting to be parted from any of them; wanting them as close as possible to her, to take away the chill that had settled in her heart.

"Wow!" whistled Hoyt as he stared at them with awe as the snuggled together around Sookie holding her close to them.

"Yeah, they really are meant for each other." Freya nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Hoyt Fortenberry." he said while smiling at the beautiful woman. He and Jessica had broken up after she slaughtered that truck driver to get back at Bill and him.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Freya North. Care to sit down and have a drink with a lady?" she flirtatiously smiled at him. He was a damn good-looking male for a human, at least to her.

"I would be honored." Hoyt held out his arm for her to take to which she did laughing.

Arlene smiled before delivering some orders.

"Arlene?" Stan said while walking towards her with a determined look upon his face.

"Hey, Stan!" she grinned to her favorite vampire as he came to stand in front of her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Will you go catch a movie with me?" he asked staring down at her with a smile hoping she would say yes.

"You know what, I would be glad to accept. Though, I'll have to find a babysitter." she grinned nodding her head.

"Screw the babysitter. We'll go see a kid movie then take them out to an arcade and then get some ice cream." he said with his Texan drawl and a big grin as her eyes widened in shock before she hugged him and ran off to tell Ariel the good news.

Next couple of days

Everything was going okay, now that Michael and Godric were back.

"Is this everything?" Isabel asked with a smile. The girls were having a girls day out, including a picnic with no boys.

"Yep." nodded Claudine with a bubbly smile upon her face as she nearly jumped up and down.

Sookie came walking out wearing a knee length white dress with flats.

"I have to go to the bar first you guys so I can pick up my paycheck." Sookie said smiling as she slid into the driver seat as Isabel took the front as Pam Freya, Frigga and Arlene got in the back. Arlene had left her kids with Stan, who completely adored them and was spoiling them rotten.

Pulling out, Sookie sped down the road fast. She had picked up the need for speed from Eric. Radio blasting, the girls sang along with whatever songs came on.

She slowly pulled up to the bar as they all smiled and piled out, walking in. They had to pick up their own paychecks with the exceptions of Isabel and Pam.

"Hey girls!" Sam grinned, coming out with their paychecks. He sat down the form for them to sign, saying they got their's.

"_I have to do this for the good of god, it must be done" _someone sinisterly thought.

Sookie glanced up fast, looking around; hoping to find who the thought belonged to.

"Sook?" Isabel froze placing a hand on Sookie's shoulder filled with concern and on alert at feeling her daughter's tensed body and fast emotions.

"Excuse me!" shouted a male to the whole bar, catching their attention. He pulled out a trigger wearing a smirk upon his face. "Burn in hell!" he yelled and pressed it before they could stop him.

The blast knocked them all off their feet, human and non-human alike.

Freya stood cursing as she removed a metal rod from her stomach that she had took for Sookie.

Frigga stood helping up Arlene, who she protected from the blast.

Isabel and Pam helped Sookie stand back on her feet.

Sookie glanced around her near tears as she saw dead bodies everywhere, adults and children alike.

Looking down she saw blood and dirt all over her dress and her body. But what had her shrieking was Claudine.

Dropping to her knees she pulled a barely awake Claudine into her arms. She had a metal bar sticking out of her chest, blood going everywhere.

"I had to protect you little sister." Claudine coughed up a lot of blood lightly touching Sookie's cheek, before going limp. Isabel winced when she heard Claudine's heart stop and pulse fade.

Sobs racked Sookie's body as she clutched her dead older sister to her chest, burying her face into Claudine's shoulder.

She didn't even glance up when she felt her mates enter the bar, along with her Godfather, Claude and Jason. Claude quickly joined her at Claudine's other side, tears filling his eyes as he saw Claudine's lifeless body.

Sookie started to rock back and forth.

"This isn't fair!" she yelled looking up, her eyes starting to glow white.

Everyone stepped back fast as they felt her power rise beyond her level of power.

Sookie threw her head back screaming an earsplitting scream as a blinding light covered the bar and everything and everyone in it.

When it cleared and they could open their eyes, they gasped. Everything was fixed and people were brought back to life. Looking to Sookie, they were floored to see an alive Claudine holding a passed-out Sookie in her arms as she smiled softly down at her baby sister.

"She needs a proper place to rest then we must call Niall. He has to know about this" Claudine said while looking around at everyone. She then left while gently cradling Sookie to her chest.

Five hours later

Sookie awakened with a small groan as she felt as if someone had ran her over repeatedly.

She slowly got out of bed, instantly recognizing the room she was in. It was the room she shared with her mates. Standing, she hurried through door and out to the living room.

Everyone jumped when she ran in but she searched for only one person. Upon finding her, tears filled Sookie's eyes as she ran straight into Claudine's open arms. Sobbing in relief that her elder sister was okay.

"I'm fine, baby girl. For the exception of these." Claudine slowly moved her back before showing her a pair of pearl white angel wings.

"You got your wish!" Sookie gasped in shock and awe as a big smile appeared on her face. Claudine grinned nodding happily.

"Sookie, the magic you used is very high-classed, as well as very powerful as only few can use it." Niall said while walking forward with a prideful look as she gaped at him in shock.

The others were in shock but smiled. Their Sookie was becoming quite the powerful being. They had no concern she would ever use her power for evil. She was too pure for that.

Sookie smiled to her father for his praise but gained a mischief-filled look as she saw Dracula staring at Claudine with great interest as Farrell did the same with Claude.

"Looks like those two found their soul mates after all." Sookie thought as she looked at Dracula and Farrell, filled with joy at her discovery.

"What's with the look?" asked Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." She chirped while clasping her hands behind her back giving her mates a wink and sticking her tongue at them before darting off as fast as her legs could carry her.

She only sensed one following her fast. She ducked into their room but was tackled to the bed from behind. She was flipped over to stare into Michael's amused face.

He leaned down kissing her hard on the mouth which she gladly and passionately returned.

It turned heated fast as he made both of their clothes disappear as he ran his hands down her body, causing her to moan and arch into him.

"Now!" she breathed loud to him as he crashed his mouth down onto her's as he pushed into her hard and fast. Moving fast, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her as he thrusted into her harder at the squeeze of her legs.

She moaned and groaned as he bit her neck harshly causing her to scream her release as he released into her and wrapped her with his wings, a light surrounding them, binding them together forever.

Couple hours later

"What does this letter mean?" Sookie asked as Eric stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she was wrapped in Michael's t-shirt.

"Bill has called a tribunal with the Magister to press charges against Godric and I for killing his maker. The entire nest is required to come including you Sookie, no matter what." Eric said, as he nodded to her while watching her eyes widen.

"All of us?" She spoke slowly feeling rage build up towards Bill Compton.

"All of us." confirmed Godric with a nod to her as her eyes darkened with even more anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Eight

Recap

"What does this letter mean?" Sookie asked as Eric stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she was wrapped in Michael's t-shirt.

"Bill has called a tribunal with the Magister to press charges against Godric and I for killing his maker. The entire nest is required to come including you Sookie, no matter what." Eric said, as he nodded to her while watching her eyes widen.

"All of us?" She spoke slowly feeling rage build up towards Bill Compton.

"All of us." confirmed Godric with a nod to her as her eyes darkened with even more anger.

Present

Sookie was not happy to say the least, not one bit.

Never in all her life had she wanted to kill someone as much as she wanted to kill Bill Compton right now. She just wanted to rip out his damn throat for him trying to get her mates hurt, or worse, killed.

No shock filled her as she thought this.

She already figured that with two vampires and an Archangel for a mate she was going to become more vicious and more bloodthirsty when it came down to her protecting them and her nest.

"Calm down, my daughter." Isabel soothed from where leaning against the wall with a gentle smile on her smile.

"Boy did she pity Bill after the Tribunal. He had better hope he can hide fast. Cause if Eric, Godric, and Michael don't kill him. And if the nest doesn't kill him, she had no doubt in her mind that Sookie would drive a pure silver stake right into his heart." Isabel thought while smiling at her daughter.

"Let her vent, Isabel." Spoke Frigga with a soft nod to Isabel as Isabel nodded in return to her.

"That's it! Get dressed everyone. We're going to Fangtasia for a night of dancing, drinking and singing! "ordered Pam to them all with a look that said there was no way they were getting out of it.

They all went to separate rooms to dress and get ready for the evening out.

Sookie walked out wearing a mid thigh tight black leather corset dress. Since she was the Bar's mistress she had to look the part. She wore her red high heels with her hair put up to expose her neck.

She knew by exposing her neck she would drive her mates crazy with need and a deep hunger. Her makeup was dark and sinister and she wore a leather choker with a dark emerald jade green cross dangling from it.

"Damn, you look good." grinned Pam showing her fangs at the sight of Sookie.

The others were dressed similar to her in that fashion. They were her guards so to speak and were appearing at the same time. Someone had started the rumor, that Sookie was their queen and they were her guards.

Pam drove this time to the bar as fast as she could with the others grinning and laughing, just having a good time.

Upon arriving, Pam parked the car by the back but they went in from the front.

As they came around the building people froze and gaped as they approached with Sookie in the center of them. There was fog out that night so it surrounded them a little making them look ethereal and desirable.

"Damn." whispered a human male as they walked by going into the bar without looking at anyone just ahead of themselves.

They entered wearing smirks as they got stares of awe, fear and hunger. But no one was stupid enough to try to touch Sookie cause of the ones surrounding her and the ones that were usually sitting on the thrones next to hers.

Sookie's interest peaked when she saw extra people with her mates at their booth talking to them. As they came to stop in front of them, eyes were directed onto them, mostly on her.

"Hello." purred a male standing up while looking at Sookie in desire. The male had dark hair, mocha skin, gold eyes and a very nice build.

"Hello back." she turned her voice to a low husky tone, mentally smirking as he grinned at her but she looked at her mates and they were staring at her in desire and joy that she had came in tonight. What was not good what that they were also glaring at the male.

"I'm Jonathan Park. I'm a tiger shifter" He went to touch her but froze as Pam bared her fangs at him in warning to not touch her.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse Northman-Godsend-Wingraith, I'm the Mistress of this Bar. Do enjoy your stay here, Mr. Park." She smirked at him as his face melted into one of pure shock as she turned and walked towards her throne, since it was her turn to enthrall the vermin.

Sitting on the throne, she smiled as Isabel sat next to her while Pam sat on the stairs right beside her legs. They put on a display that had the fangbangers filled with desire and some vamps filled with hunger.

It was two hours later that Sookie stood wanting to dance. Freya stood and joined her as did Pam. Isabel stayed sitting knowing those three were going to attract a lot of attention.

The song Bad things came on.

They were moving tightly against one another as some stopped to stare at them and form a small circle around them.

They didn't care as they moved against one another, grinding and pressing against one another. Just having a good time with one another.

Pam was yanked away first by Thor who dragged her laughing ass away to a dark corner to have some alone time and fun.

It was just her and Freya dancing together when Freya suddenly disappeared as she felt the strong body of her Viking behind her, bringing her close to his body so she could feel his arousal pressed against her back.

"You're a vixen." He purred into her ear as they moved as one on the dance floor.

"Your point is what exactly?" she purred back, looking over to her other mates only for shock to settle in her stomach as Michael grabbed Godric and kissed him hard on the mouth, his hand gripping the back of Godric's neck bringing him closer.

She felt desire curl in her body as she saw the two take pleasure in one another.

"Does that turn you on? Seeing two of your mates kissing hungrily as we dance pressed up against one another moving and grinding." Eric spoke huskily into her ear nipping it gently pulling her closer to him.

She gave a delighted moan grinding back against him and smirked as he groaned into her neck tightening his grip on her.

"Master, there is a call for you in your office." Felicia appeared before them but froze as he glared at her for interrupting them during their time together.

Eric slowly released Sookie as he walked to his office with her following him. Godric and Michael appeared behind her following them closely. She could see Pam and Thor following as well.

They stayed silent as Eric talked on the phone, not looking at them at all; just looking at his desk as he talked on the phone.

Sookie looked at Godric with a look of concern upon her face as a sense of uneasiness went through the air and through the bond.

Godric just shook his head at her lightly, touching her cheek with his finger before putting his attention back on Eric.

"Who called?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow to her maker in curiosity.

"We are going to have a visit from Andre, in a matter of minutes." he answered with a sharp nod to them, signifying that they needed to get ready for the arrival of Andre.

Ten minutes later

They glanced up as Pam led Andre in, but it was the person pressed tightly against him that had Sookie lunging to her feet and away from Michael.

"Hadley!" she shouted near tears at seeing the cousin that she hadn't seen in years.

"Sookie!" Hadley yelled as she ran forward, tears falling from her face at seeing Sookie safe and sound.

Both girls hugged each other tightly, crying in happiness at being reunited with one another at last. Neither wanted to release the other, afraid the other would disappear from her sight.

"Why are you here Andre?" ordered Eric in an icy tone with a glare to match. The others were tense and ready for battle.

"Sophie-Anne, intends to ambush you and the entire nest. She is very determined to take the female Sookie from you." Andre spoke up shocking them as they all tensed and looked alarmed.

"Why are you telling us this now? Your her favorite child and very devoted to her." Godric spoke up with a warning look as to say "lie to me and I'll rip you to shreds faster than you can blink."

"That is true. I was until she threatened the family of the one I love." Andre answered turning his gaze onto Hadley, causing mouths to drop open in shock at his words and knowing he meant every word he said.

"You love me?" Hadley asked as she released her cousin and took a step towards him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Since the moment the Queen brought you to the house." He said as he nodded and smiled at the small blonde female who captured his unbeating heart.

Hadley let loose an excited squeal before jumping on him as she kissed him squarely on the mouth, happy that her love wasn't as one sided as she thought it was.

"They will need to be protected from the Queen. Cause if she lays a hand on my cousin, I will come unglued and hell will rise." Sookie spoke with a deadly look upon her face crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right. The queen will kill them both for this betrayal." Isabel spoke with a nod from against the wall close to Sookie, she had stayed put not trusting Andre when he came walking in. Cause if he had been here to hurt Sookie, than she would have ripped out his undead heart herself.

"Wait! They can stay at my house in Bon Temps, no vampire can enter without my permission. And Niall had a powerful witch put seals and wards on it so actually no one can enter unless I say otherwise." Sookie nodded with a beaming smile upon her face as Hadley hugged her again and Andre thanked her.

"Very well. But betray us and you'll bite off more than you can chew." growled Eric as Michael nodded to confirm it with a glare of ice.

Later

Sookie yawned, crawling into bed wearing nothing cause she didn't care at the moment. She lay on top of Michael as Eric was on the left and Godric on the right. Both wrapped their arms around them as Michael wrapped his wings around them all as they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

Elsewhere

"The kids and I had a really good time tonight. Thank you Stan, really." Arlene smiled as the kids ran into the house to get ready for bed and left Arlene standing facing Stan.

"It was my pleasure. Will you allow me to take you out again sometime soon?" Stan smiled with his Texas drawl thick and deep as he felt a deep desire for the female.

"I would really like that a lot Stan." she leaned up kissing him lightly before turning and going into the house swinging her hips a little. She had to bite her lip from laughing as he growled with desire.

Stan cursed, knowing she did that on purpose and now he couldn't wait till the second date. Turning, he got into his car and left, but not before scenting the air making sure that it was safe and no unwanted visitors were around.

Elsewhere

Claudine walked through the forest, humming as she neared a clearing to where she could practice flying with her new wings.

As she arrived, she surveyed the area and nodded with satisfaction that it was safe and cleared. She closed her eyes, concentrating on flapping her wings.

She was five feet up when a deep husky voice startled her. "A flying winged fairy is not seen every day or night is it?"

She yelped and fell towards the ground, but was caught by strong arms. Looking up, she glanced into Dracula's warm eyes, giving a soft blush.

Two days later

"Well this is an interesting case. We have next, a William Thomas Compton, pressing charges against Eric Northman and Godric WingRaith for the murder of his maker." The Magister spoke up loud and clear as they walked forward with the nest staying close to Sookie.

Sookie watched as the Tribunal went on and then Bill started making a whole lot of shit up and began to piss her off. When he said they took her forcefully from him, she lost it.

"You're a fucking liar, William Thomas Compton!" she shouted walking forward shocking a lot of people. She stopped in front of Bill with a scowl upon her face.

"Sookie please, they glamoured you!" protested Bill playing the one card that would get to her really bad but she didn't give a fuck anymore. This son of bitch was trying to take her from her mates and nest. That would not do, not one bit.

"Fuck you, William. That would have worked but you tend to have forgotten that I can't be glamoured, asshole." she spat coldly as several gasps filled the air and the Magistar looked on with great interest.

"Why is that, girl?" The Magistar questioned looking at her more closely.

"Because, I'm telepathic, Your Grace." she softened her voice, giving him a small bow to show respect to him.

"Can you read vampire thoughts?" he asked sitting up straighter at her "your grace" as his ego was stroked immensely.

"No, I cannot Your Grace. But I'm truly sorry for interrupting your case. It's just I assumed you would like to know that you are being lied to. It is disgraceful for a being as powerful as you are to be led astray by someone who is lower on the food chain, so to speak." Sookie spoke with a small smile as he looked at her with a new light and glared at Bill with anger.

She could feel her mates pride through their bond with her and loved the way she played her cards, and won the Magistar's favor.

"Yes indeed, but if Godric and Eric did not kill his maker who did, young one?" he asked softening his tone, surprising everyone at this, because he was known the hate humans with a passion.

"I did!" Michael said as he appeared with Gabriel right next to him. He had gone to inform his Archangels what was going on.

"Who are you?" The Magistar asked as he narrowed his eyes at the two new arrivals.

"I am Michael, the Archangel. I killed the vampire because this female is the mate to myself, Godric and Eric. The vampire was going to kill her. And if I'm not mistaken, that is a more grave offense then the one you are discussing." Michael said as he stood next to Sookie, but not too close, as the Magistar glared at him to back up from the girl.

"It is a grave one indeed. This case is dismissed, leave and do not bother me again William Compton." he ordered coldly standing up.

Bill snarled, gripping Sookie by the throat but he was yanked back and thrown by Gabriel causing Sookie to fall to the ground, as Michael pulled out his sword making everyone there freeze as the saw the flame blade.

Bill charged at them with black eyes hatred shining in them. Michael plunged his sword into Bill's chest, making him scream in agony as flames engulfed him, killing him for good.

"Good. He was beginning to annoy me." The Magistar said as he shrugged, smirking at the group as he joined them on the ground.

Sookie went to stand, but froze as a hand was held out to her. Not thinking, she grabbed the hand allowing the being to pull her up.

Looking up, she gasped seeing that it was the Magistar who helped her up.

"I just might call on you to read human/vampire cases that come up. You are truly one of a kind." He nodded lightly, kissing her hand before walking away.

They all stared at her in shock. She had just had earned his respect, favor, and protection. And all in one night too.

Never before heard of, especially since she looked human to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Nine

Recap

"Yes indeed, but if Godric and Eric did not kill his maker who did, young one?" he asked softening his tone, surprising everyone at this, because he was known to hate the humans with a passion.

"I did!" Michael said as he appeared with Gabriel right next to him. He had gone to inform his Archangels what was going on.

"Who are you?" The Magistar asked as he narrowed his eyes at the two new arrivals.

"I am Michael, the Archangel. I killed the vampire because this female is the mate to myself, Godric and Eric. The vampire was going to kill her. And if I'm not mistaken, that is a more grave offense then the one you are discussing." Michael said as he stood next to Sookie, but not too close, as the Magistar glared at him to back up from the girl.

"It is a grave one indeed. This case is dismissed, leave and do not bother me again William Compton." he ordered coldly standing up.

Bill snarled, gripping Sookie by the throat but he was yanked back and thrown by Gabriel causing Sookie to fall to the ground, as Michael pulled out his sword making everyone there freeze as the saw the flame blade.

Bill charged at them with black eyes hatred shining in them. Michael plunged his sword into Bill's chest, making him scream in agony as flames engulfed him, killing him for good.

"Good. He was beginning to annoy me." The Magistar said as he shrugged, smirking at the group as he joined them on the ground.

Sookie went to stand, but froze as a hand was held out to her. Not thinking, she grabbed the hand allowing the being to pull her up.

Looking up, she gasped seeing that it was the Magistar who helped her up.

"I just might call on you to read human/vampire cases that come up. You are truly one of a kind." He nodded lightly, kissing her hand before walking away.

They all stared at her in shock. She had just had earned his respect, favor, and protection. And all in one night too.

Never before heard of, especially since she looked human to them.

Present

"Block your left!" yelled Freya as she swung her sharp blade at Sookie, who dodged to the side perfectly blocking Freya's blade with her own.

Freya wore her hair in a French braid. She was also wearing a tight tang-top and a pair of tight and short sweat-shorts. She wasn't even sweating from their fighting, which cause Sookie to grumble and whine, "No fair" playfully.

Sookie panted, she wore a tight black sports bra with tight short-shorts and no shoes. Her hair resided in a high ponytail and she had sweat all over her body making it slick and shiny.

Both were sword practicing to prepare for the up-coming battle.

They had no doubt in their minds that the battle was going to be bloody and gruesome.

So Freya decided to teach Sookie on how to wield a blade, same as Eric and Godric with Michael. But they always ended up having sex and not getting hardly any training done, so Freya took over along with Frigga.

"They're still at it; they've been fighting for five hours now." Frigga showed the others into the training room, and the boys chuckled as they saw two fighting and cursing one another.

"Hmmm." Eric nodded watching as Sookie dodged to the side so she wouldn't get hit in the shoulder and she then swung her blade upward nicking Freya on the shoulder causing Freya to jump back and give her a prideful smile.

"Um, I'm here to pick up Freya." Hoyt spoke up walking up from behind them with a nervous smile dressed very nice holding red and white roses.

"Hoyt! I'm so sorry. I completely spaced." Freya appeared in front of him with a wide eyed and slightly panicked look that he would leave her.

"It's fine. I can wait if you want to shower and change." Hoyt smiled to the beautiful goddess, hardly still believing that she wanted him and only him. When she could have any one she desired in the whole world.

"I'll be real fast, don't worry. And these are beautiful." She smiled pecking him on the cheek while taking the flowers from him and disappearing from sight to go get ready.

"Hiya Hoyt!" called Sookie walking forward with a huge smile upon her face at the sight of one of her old friends.

"Hey, Sook. You look great." he grinned, nodding to her.

He was grateful to her. She helped him move out of his mama's house finally and now stayed within her old house with Andre, Hadley, and others. His mom wanted him to give up Freya and he outright refused.

"Thanks. Well shower time for me." Sookie smiled nodding as she teleported to her mom. She was able to teleport in small bursts after landing in the ocean and the damn Sahara more than she would care to remember.

The others got a kick out of that, when a laughing Claude teleported in the middle of the living room holding a soaked to the bone shivering and very mad Sookie. Causing everyone to roar with laughter though they stopped when she teleported Eric to the Gulf of Mexico.

Freya appeared taking Hoyt's out-stretched arm with a huge grin dressed very nice. Both left together smiling.

"So my extra gift is working perfectly." Mused Frigga with a smile as she looked bubbly with excitement. As everyone was finding someone.

"What have you done, Min Fru (My wife)?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow as she was more giddy the usual, a smirk played on his lips as he had a feeling on what she did.

"Nothing harmful, Min Man (My Husband)." she shook her head at him giving a small wink as the others now were on edge as they saw the impish smile upon her lips.

With Sookie

She quickly stripped out of her smelly clothes before stepping into her hot steamy shower. She wanted to wash away all the sweat and dirt out of her hair and off her body.

Just as she was about done, she felt cold arms wrap around her waist, pulling her toward and against a cold well toned chest.

A moan slipped past her lips as she felt him trail his hand down her body and feathered softly against her heated core. His lips trailed up and down her neck only to come up and gently nipped her earlobe.

"Min Kompis (My Mate)." Godric whispered and purred into her ear as he slid one single finger into her causing her back to arch back letting loose a moan of pleasure and delight as he curled it and pumped it in and out of her.

"Parasiti de joc sa ma ia. Acumic! (Quit playing games and take me. Now!) She ordered moaning but gasped as he whirled her around and pushed her up against the shower wall. With him kissing her sweetly and hard on the mouth.

Sookie groaned as she hiked one of her legs around his waist, pulling him close to her as his arousal rubbed against her heated core.

Godric gave a low growl as he gripped her other leg and hiked it up onto his waist so she could lock both around his waist.

With one powerful thrust he slid all the way in to the hilt, watching as she tossed her head back moaning his name in pleasure gripping his shoulders with her hands.

He moved slowly, thrusting in and out with a slow agonizing pace, causing her to whimper and moan for more from him, as he kissed her neck sucking on it.

Both kept it to a slow love making. Moving as one as against one another.

Leaning forward, he latched on her to neck. Sinking his fangs into her soft flesh, drinking her blood. As she did the same to him with her human teeth.

"Come, Draga Inima (Dear Heart)." He murmured nuzzling her neck as he gently removed himself from her setting her down onto her feet. He washed her slowly before washing himself.

With Isabel

She nearly snapped when she saw the human whore of a female touch her human male in a suggestive way, which she didn't like one bit.

Isabel sighed, knowing he didn't know about her feelings or that he would return them.

She lunged to her feet when the insolent female kissed him on the mouth. Storming over to them, she grabbed his arm hard and dragged/pulled him outside and around the corner of the bar.

Slamming him against the wall, she smashed her mouth onto his. Kissing him hard and strong. A delighted growl slipped past her lips as he kissed her back just as hard.

"You are mine." She pulled back baring her fangs at him pressed tight against him.

"Yeah. Well, you're mine as well." He grinned to her pulling her in for another hard kiss. He accidentally nicked his lip on one of her fangs.

She flicked her tongue out and licked away the blood healing his cut. His blood tasted wonderful.

"Mio. Min humanos. Mi companero de (Mine. My human, My Mate) she growled nuzzling his neck and ended up purring in delight as he agreed wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

With Claudine

She frowned, singing softly to herself,

She just couldn't get him out of her head or thoughts. Claude said she was in love and head over hills, so to speak.

"Are you okay, Inger (Angel)?" Dracula appeared beside her with a look of concern. He could feel her distress all the way in Ireland.

"Umm yeah, I am. Don't worry about me." Claudine waved him off with a forced smile.

'_There's no way he could love me'. _That thought made tears sting her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall.

Turning, she was going to go away somewhere far away from him and this heartbreak.

Dracula frowned deeply. He didn't like those thoughts running through her beautiful head. Moving fast, he shoved her up against a tree fast, crushing his mouth onto hers, kissing her hard.

Shocked filled Claudine before she entwined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back.

"Te Ivbesc, Al mu Inger ( I love you, My Angel). He whispered into her ear before pulling back to look into her shinning eyes that were filled with love and happiness.

"si te ivbesc al meu Printul al Intvernic (And I love you my prince of darkness)." she smiled as one lone tear went down her cheek as she was filled with of joy as he hugged her tighter, nuzzling her neck and giving a pleased growl at her words.

With Claude

He was slowly stripping himself to get ready for bed, not even noticing the hungry pair of eyes following his every move.

He was tackled to the bed as he got down to his silk boxers, throwing his clothes aside. Being turned over fast, he was pinned down hard to his bed by his attacker.

"You!" Claude gaped in shock but felt a deep desire as his attacker pressed down on to him forcing him down more into the bed.

"Me!" mocked his attacker wearing a huge grin upon his face, leaning down to Claude's neck sniffing and growling with pleasure.

Claude released a moan as he shuddered in pleasure feeling his attacker scrape his fangs over Claude's pulse in his neck.

A day later

Sookie grumbled as she got dressed in a dark blue silk dress with white flames going upward from the bottom, and a slit on the left side all the way to mid thigh. She also had on a pair of silver high heels, with her hair down and curled lightly with light make up.

The others told her to dress nice. They were having a get together with everyone at Fangtasia. Everyone was going to be there.

Walking out, she gave Loki a huge smile as he was to be her guard for the night.

"Hey. You look beautiful, lil sis." He smiled to her holding out his arm for her to take.

She smiled taking it as she let him teleport her to the club. As they entered, Sookie frowned in concern seeing no lights on as they entered.

"Loki?" she stopped glancing up to him with a frown but froze as he grinned like a fox down to her.

All the lights went on at the same time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOOKIE!" Everyone shouted to her as she gaped in shock at them, in having forgotten today was in fact her birthday.

They all hugged her and kissed her, wishing happy birthday to their dear Sookie.

They all danced and sang together. Just having a good time for once, not having any problems with Sophie-Anne or the damn Fellowship of the Sun.

Later

Michael let eyes roam the room with slight boredom. Sookie was at work and Eric left to go to Fangtasia for the first time in the day. And Godric was reading an ancient book on history.

Gaining a deadly smirk as several ideas hit him dead on.

Moving fast, he had his mate pinned under him on their bed, grinning at his shocked look. Michael crushed his lips down on to Godric's in a strong heated kiss.

Godric returned the kiss, as he wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him closer.

Smirking, Michael made their clothes disappear as he bit non too gently into Godric's neck causing Godric to growl and lengthen his fangs in pleasure.

They both rolled around the bed groping and hugging the other tightly.  
After a while, Michael had enough, and flipped a shocked Godric onto his stomach before pulling him onto his hands and knees. Covering both up with his wings he thrusted into him with one powerful thrust biting into Godric's shoulder harshly, causing Godric to growl and push back against him.

He thrusted soft yet hard as he gave growls of pleasure. Picking up speed, going faster as his release came upon him. With one more powerful thrust he released inside Godric, groaning into his shoulder.

Both lay on the bed panting, but Godric needed his release and needed to feed. Just as Michael was going to take care of him, they were interrupted.

"Well, that was extremely hot to watch." Sookie spoke up shocking them. Turning their heads, they saw her standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"What are you doing home from work? Michael grinned to her.

"I teleported. I'm on my lunch break." she shrugged, winking as she turned to leave. But shock overtook her as she was picked up and thrown on the bed with a smirking Godric leaning over her, a smirk upon his face.

His eyes filled with desire and hunger. They darkened as Michael slipped in behind her making her clothes disappear. Moving fast, they both positioned themselves at her entrances both front and back.

With a powerful thrust, they both entered her at the same time, causing her to moan in delight. All three moved fast as they could till their release came upon them as Godric bit into her shoulder drawing blood. Michael wrapped his wings around them both, none of them realizing that Sookie's stomach glowed pink and blue momentarily before going away.

And that's how it went for the next three hours. Sookie was definitely late in getting back into work. As she got back to work, she blushed as Freya and Frigga laughed at her, knowing what occurred.

Elsewhere

"Finally Brother!" exclaimed a small female voice filled with happiness.

"It has begun, at last!" exclaimed a small cheerful male, as he took his sister's hand.

Two Days Later

Everyone was on edge as the final battle with Sophie-Anne was approaching soon and everyone knew it was going to be a very bloody battle.

Sookie was distancing herself from everyone and it was worrying them all to no end. She didn't even sleep in the same bed let alone room as her mates and that had them concerned and frustrated. No one knew what was wrong, just that she had been spending most of her time in the Fae realm in her Father's library.

"Where's Sookie? Is she still in the Fae realm?" Freya asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Yes and she refuses to see me or Claudine. She has guards posted outside the doors. No one but them and her lady in waiting are allowed in there." Claude spoke up with a sigh shaking his head with dismay.

"Can't you order to be let in?" asked Arlene with tears stinging her eyes at the loss of her little sister.

"Sookie, is heir to the throne. Sadly she can override us on basically everything." answered a not so bubbly Claudine with a down-casted look upon her face, tears stinging her eyes.

"What about Niall?" snapped Eric getting very ticked off at not having his mate with him. He had been more moody than ever when she began distance herself from all of them.

"He won't interfere. He said she'll come around when it's time. So do not snap at us! You know how she is!" snapped Claude angrily with a glare as if to say shut up.

"Enough! Whatever it is she's doing it has to be important. So knock it off already!" Freya butted in with a look that clearly said, "Fight or argue with me and you'll regret it"

"We all miss her, leave it at that." sighed Loki rubbing his temple before disappearing to torture the Newlin guy, so he had something to do.

The others all just sat around wondering when they were going to see their spit-fire of a blond again. Cause she was the one who kept them all together and made them all happy. She was their light among the darkness.

With Sookie

She stared at the paper she had been writing on in pride and sorrow.

She knew that it was probably the only way save them all, although the cost was a great one to endure. But she would do it. That showed just how much she loved them all.

Glancing over to her personal guard, she nodded for him to finish getting the troops ready for the battle. Her father ordered that she take some soldiers with her for the battle and protection. She had already finished her training under her guard named Dante.

He became like another brother to her and she cared for him very much. Only he knew about her last result to protect everyone she held dear to her hear.

Not even her father or godfather knew what she had been doing here in the Fae realm.

"My Lady. It is time." Dante spoke up coming to her side with a soft brotherly look. He loved her like a baby sister and would protect till his dying day. They had known each other before she had been kidnapped from the castle.

He was assigned as her guard when she had been born. He had taken it the hardest when she was taken, and Niall had given him the privilege of killing the fools who had dared to take their princess. He had enjoyed beheading them all after torturing them.

"Let's go. Gather the men." She stood up with a determined look upon her face as he bowed and walked away.

With the others at the battle

Godric, Michael, and Eric stood in front of the others as it rained lightly down onto them while not really soaking them.

They had the nest with them. The Archangels and weres were also on their side, along with Sam, Claudine, Claude, Andre, and Dracula standing with them to fight.

Sophie-Anne stood in front of them across the field with her vampire army along with some shifters. She glared at Andre with sorrow, betrayal and rage that he would betray her. She also flinched when she saw Dracula, the oldest and first vampire was on Eric's side.

"Destroy them all!" she shouted to her army motioning them to attack.

Both sides charged at one another, starting a bloody battle that would take many lives.

Eric had his own sword and was killing off any of Sophie-Anne's soldiers that got near without remorse or mercy.

Godric and Dracula were snapping the soldiers like twigs, since they were the oldest vampires there, with no problem and without remorse.

Michael and his Archangels were killing any of them that got in their way showing no mercy.

The battle raged on and was so gruesome and bloody that no one noticed a figure appear with more soldiers standing behind them. A lot of death surrounded everyone from both sides.

Sookie appeared with Fae soldiers, causing them to freeze at the sight of her dressed as a warrior.

She held two double bladed Fae swords in each hand and was dressed in a floor length battle dress the color of deep blood red with slits to mid thigh, boots and armor, hair in a high ponytail.

"Attack!" she yelled, pointing one of her blades, shocking her mates and nest at the way she was.

Sookie soon joined Eric, Michael and Godric, killing a vampire that got too close to Eric. After ten minutes of fighting, she was covered in blood and dirt and was slightly damp from the soft rain.

"Where have you been?" Eric snarled killing a Vampire before turning to glare at his mate but was slightly turned on as he saw she was breathing heavily from fighting. She looked like a Valkyrie to him.

"Not now Viking. We have a battle to win!" She snapped flipping over a vampire as it lunged at her, slamming her swords down killing him.

"Sookie?" Godric appeared close to her looking deep into her eyes searching for something.

She turned around fast, ignoring him. She threw one of her sword into a weres chest, killing him, to protect Pam who gave her a grateful nod as she picked up the blade and charged into battle.

"Dante!" Sookie yelled killing another vampire. He appeared beside her, both going back to back. He was her personal guard and dear fried/brother. Both had bonded deeply as she stayed in the Fae realm.

They went back to back fighting together as one. Shocking and angering her mates as they did not like the male that close to her.

"Milady?" He asked softly killing a were that got too close to her. Seeing her nod, he moved her back as his sword lit on fire. With one powerful swipe, he cleared a path straight to Sophie-Anne.

Sookie darted forward heading straight for the Queen. Dante covered her back killing any that tried to attack her.

Sookie blocked Sophie-Anne's blade with her own stopping her from killing Andre. Dante grabbed the vampire pulling him out of the way and away from them.

The two fought one another, inflicting wounds upon each other.

Sophie-Anne gripped her by the throat and threw her ten feet away, causing her to skid across the ground.

"Join me or die!" spat the Queen standing over her crumbled body.

"Dear Heavenly Father From Above

Please take away this pain

Please tell the priest to light a candle with the Holy Flame

I call unto you to enter me freely as your own

Body and soul

I am yours to do with as you please

I give you permission

Father above, enter me

And cleanse this darkened soul."

Sookie prayed as her body took on a glow before glowing brighter before returning to a dim glow.

She stood there, hair hanging down to her waist in soft golden waves. Skin clean and clear of dirt, blood , and wounds. She wore a tight silver floor length dress, no shoes. What surprised them were her glowing white eyes and a pair of pearl white wings residing on her back.

Michael and the other Archangels fell to their knees, sensing and feeling who now resided inside Sookie's body.

"Vampire Sophie-Anne. You have caused unneeded bloodshed and death for your own selfish needs and gain." Sookie spoke but it was not only her voice but also a male voice that held power and purity. Both spoke together as if they were one.

"I..." she fell to her knees trembling in fear of the pureness and power coming from Sookie's body.

Sookie walked to her not making a sound. She then surprised them all by placing a hand upon her cheek with gentleness.

"You are nothing but a child lost in darkness, filled with hatred and anger towards the world. Ask of me and you shall receive, for the girl has already forgiven you for your actions." Sookie spoke, the voice still there, giving Sophie-Anne a gentle/soft look

"Please forgive me." She whimpered shaking uncontrollably as tears threaten to fall. Everyone had stopped and was watching the exchange between the two females in shock and surprise.

"You were a child when you were turned. Not given a chance to grow and learn. Forgiveness is what you seek and what you shall get." Sookie nodded as she leaned down pressing her lips against Sophie-Anne's in a soft light kiss as a tear went down the four hundred year old female vampire's face.

They watched as the Queen turned to dust before their eyes.

Sookie went backed to normal, no glow, no wings , but she kept the dress.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw all the damage done. So many were dead, so much blood was spilt. Her mates appeared next to her giving her worried/concerned looks.

"Sookie?" Michael asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder with a soft look.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you three but I had to do this." She gave a sad smile, kissing all three on the mouth before stepping away from them. She walked to the center of the field and stared out at everything in sorrow and heartache.

Tears welled up in her eyes as a sob tore from her. Everyone, even the queen's army, winced at the anguish she displayed for all the ones who were dead. Her mates appeared around her, Michael standing close to her back with Godric and Eric on either side of her.

Sookie started to glow gold with her Fae powers as she started to sing in a sorrow-filled tone.

**(Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...)**

Everyone watched as she glowed brighter slowly lifting off the ground a couple feet.

**(Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight**  
**And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...)**

Light flooded the area covering everyone and anything with its warmth.

**(Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...)**

(JORDIN SPARKS - Battlefield lyrics )

When it disappeared, she was being held bridal style in Michael's arms, knocked out cold.

Three weeks later

Sookie sighed as she put away the cleaned dishes and washed the stove off from cooking.

No one, especially her mates, let her out of their sights, afraid she'd disappear on them. But boy did she pay for it from her mates. This was the first time she was even let out of the bedroom besides to eat or shower. She was fucking sore after two weeks.

"Hey girl!" called Freya as she walked into the living room to see everyone.

Just as she was going to sit, she felt a huge wave of dizziness and stumbled but was caught by Godric.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly setting her up right.

"Quit babying me!" she yelled in anger to him.

Godric was thrown backwards, slamming harshly into a wall denting it.

"Sookie!" Isabel caught her as she passed out and almost hit the floor hard.

Everyone was huddling around her with fear and concern.

"Pam, call Dr. Ludwig. She's burning up way past normal!" barked Eric as he picked up Sookie and hurried her to their room.

A few hours later

"Well, I have some good news. She'll be just fine." Dr. Ludwig nodded to them all as they were all in Sookie's bedroom huddled around her bed. She was awake now with a smile.

"What made her pass out?" Isabel asked with a concerned look upon her face.

Godric was giving Sookie some water to help ease her dry throat.

"She's pregnant, you dumb asses." Dr. Ludwig said as she rolled her eyes but raised an eyebrow as Sookie spat out the water she was drinking and started to cough and choke as everyone's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well, if Sookie's pregnant, who's the father because the last time I checked vampires and angels couldn't have children?" Jason asked and raised an eyebrow as Sookie fainted again.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Ten

Recap

Just as she was going to sit, she felt a huge wave of dizziness and stumbled but was caught by Godric.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly setting her up right.

"Quit babying me!" she yelled in anger to him.

Godric was thrown backwards, slamming harshly into a wall denting it.

"Sookie!" Isabel caught her as she passed out and almost hit the floor hard.

Everyone was huddling around her with fear and concern.

"Pam, call Dr. Ludwig. She's burning up way past normal!" barked Eric as he picked up Sookie and hurried her to their room.

A few hours later

"Well, I have some good news. She'll be just fine." Dr. Ludwig nodded to them all as they were all in Sookie's bedroom huddled around her bed. She was awake now with a smile.

"What made her pass out?" Isabel asked with a concerned look upon her face.

Godric was giving Sookie some water to help ease her dry throat.

"She's pregnant, you dumb asses." Dr. Ludwig said as she rolled her eyes but raised an eyebrow as Sookie spat out the water she was drinking and started to cough and choke as everyone's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well, if Sookie's pregnant, who's the father because the last time I checked vampires and angels couldn't have children?" Jason asked and raised an eyebrow as Sookie fainted again.

Present

"Sookie, for the love of god sit down already and quit pacing!" Jason snapped getting annoyed with his sister's pacing. She had been doing it for the last two hours now.

"Shut up Jason! And don't boss me around!" she snapped getting real angry real fast. Jason was picked up and thrown across the room and over the couch.

"Whet the fuck Sookie!" He shouted standing back glaring at her with a frown.

"That wasn't me! I swear!" She protested fast holding her hands up in a peaceful matter.

"No, she is correct. She did not do it." Niall appeared with a gentle look upon his face.

"Fadern (Father)!" Sookie ran into his arms seeking the comfort only a father could give.

"Well, if she didn't, who did?" asked Pam with an amused look upon her face but was also silently glad that she wasn't on the hit list for being thrown into a wall.

"The children from her womb did. They responded to anger and discomfort. They sensed their mother was in distress so they reacted to protect her." Niall explained, lightly stroking Sookie's head giving her comfort.

"How is that possible? She doesn't even look that far along?" Arlene asked with a confused look upon her face.

"They're not human children, they are Fae/Vampire children. So they will gain special abilities." He answered shocking them as Sookie pulled away slowly with a smile towards him.

"Who's the Father?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow towards the Prince but was also filled with curiosity.

"Godric and Eric come here." ordered Niall with a hand beckoning them forward to stand in front of him.

Sookie watched as her father raised a glowing hand placing it on Eric's shoulder before he placed his other glowing hand on her abdomen. Nothing happened, so he placed his hand on Godric shoulder.

"Daddy!" Godric and Sookie froze as they heard those voices inside their heads and as everyone else was gaping in shock at them for they heard them as well.

Sookie stepped back placing her hands onto her stomach with tears stinging her eyes before she looked up meeting Godric's gaze. Seeing he had tears in his eyes as well, she launched forward hugging him.

Both filled with happiness that they were going to be parents. And that the children would be born soon enough.

"Now all of you, come and step forward and place your hand upon her stomach gently." Niall spoke in a soft tone so has not to upset his daughter and cause his grandchildren to throw him into a wall as well like his son-law and son.

Sookie stood back from Godric as the nest stepped forward with eager and excited looks upon their faces.

Stan and Arlene stepped forward placing their hands on her womb, "Hi, Uncle Stan, Hi Aunt Arlene," they heard the small voices in their heads, and a lone tear went down both of their cheeks as they were filled with warmth.

"Hi, Uncle Jason, Hi Aunt Pam!" both smiled as they heard those voices as they touched their sister's/mother's womb and a lone tear went their down their cheeks like the other two.

"Hi, Uncle Farrell, Hi, Uncle Claude, both of you will have a long-lasting relationship with one another." Both stared in shock, as Claude gave a soft blush and Farrell grinned like mad as they stepped back from Sookie receiving weird looks from the others but a soft smile from Sookie cause she heard the entire thing.

Niall just smiled cause he heard everything as well.

"Hi, Aunt Claudine, do not worry you will be happy in your relationship with Grandpa." Claudine smiled as a tear of joy went down her cheek stepping back to let the others come forth.

"Uncle Andre and Aunt Hadley," Hadley looked really giddy as she hugged Andre who gave a soft smile pulling her away so the others could come forward.

"Aunt Freya and Uncle Hoyt, we can't wait to see you." Freya squealed nearly jumping up and down with glee as Hoyt smiled and pulled her away from Sookie as she hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Loki, Uncle Thor, and Aunt Frigga." The voices spoke cheerfully as the three placed their hands on her womb smiling as a warmth filled them when the voices spoke to them.

Sam, Ariel and the other Archangels placed their hands on her womb letting the children greet them as they filled them with warmth and peace.

Eric and Michael stepped forward with a gentle look to their mate, they placed their hand upon her abdomen. They heard joy-filled voices say:"Hi, Papa Michael, Hi, Papa Eric." They felt warmth enter them through their hands and fill their entire body.

"Hi, Grandpa Niall, Hi Grandpa Drake, Hi, Grandma Isabel." the children greeted them as Isabel and Dracula placed their hands onto Sookie's womb feeling an unnatural warmth fill them to the bone.

We love you guys so much! And can't wait to meet you!" They all heard the children speak to them all at the same time, causing each one to shed a lone tear of joy and happiness.

Niall slowly released Sookie with a smile to her and to the others.

"So, Sookie's pregnant, uh well this is great and it sucks to be you three, you have to deal with a pregnant Sookie. " Jason suddenly laughed his ass off at the three males who had gone paler than before, even Michael the fearless Leader of the Archangels.

Her pregnancy will only take four months, so don't worry on that part." Niall spoke up grinning as the males gave him relieved looks at that and Sookie just shrugged rubbing her womb with a soft smile.

"Oh, yay! We can have a baby shower and decorate a nursery with lots of toys and among other things." Pam jumped up and down with a giddy look as the others laughed at her with smile

"You hear that sweeties, your Auntie Pam is going to spoil you both rotten with the others not far behind her." She cooed softly patting her stomach with a gentle look.

A month Later

Sookie was going over the bills from Fangtasia cause her mates were having a meeting with the other Kings and Queens for Godric was to be the new king of Louisiana and Michael and Eric were to be right under him, and she was to be named as His Queen.

They already had that meeting so she wasn't needed for this one, so she voted to look over the bills and other things since she had this day off from Sam's bar.

Humming softly to herself she continued to look over the papers but looked up as she heard a bang.

Moving quietly, she walked out of the office and out to the bar with a frown of concern. She placed her hand on her already small soccer ball stomach; though you could barely tell with her maternity shirt and skirt that was floor length with a slit to her knee.

"Pam! Freya!" She called out softly, nbbling on her bottom lip as she saw the front entrance door was wide open. She whirled around fast as she heard a loud noisy from behind but was knocked to the ground harshly.

"You stupid bitch, we got you at last." sneered a member of the Fellowship of the Sun.

Looking around as she stood up, she saw she was surrounded by Fellowship members that were holding knifes and chains and one or two had guns.

Her hands went automatically to her stomach to protect her children from the harm that was going to come to her by these humans.

"Ohh, look the fucking whore is pregnant. No doubt by one of those damn demon of vampires." sneered another male with a smirk as the others smirked.

"Her children are nothing but abominations and deserve to die like their whore of a mother." snarled another as he smacked her across the face hard as she hit the floor hard.

The door was thrown open just as a bright light filled the room turning the humans to ash and leaving non alive.

Eric, Michael, and Godric were beside her fast as the light disappeared from view.

"Sookie?" Godric helped her up to a sitting position checking her for wounds of any kind. The mark from the slap was healed.

"We protected mommy. Now that you're here she is in your care, Daddies" came two whispering voices in their minds before they disappeared.

More Fellowship members came in holding guns, silver chains, and knifes with smirks on their faces.

Her mates growled dangerously slowly standing as Isabel crouched by her taking Sookie into her arms for comfort and to protect her and her grandchildren.

Godric and Eric's eyes went blood red with hatred and rage.

Michael's eye deepened to a midnight blue with hatred and rage.

Before they could blink all three males were tearing apart the Fellowship members with no mercy or remorse.

The floor was all bloody and covered with body parts, as the males stood there with angry and pleased looks at what they had done.

Everyone glanced at Sookie as she stood there with an angry look upon her face.

"Look at what you have done!" She spoke sharply with a glare.

"Sookie we had too!" Eric frowned to their mate and slightly scared she would leave them

"Not in here you didn't! You! All three of you will clean this place spotless and before the bar opens tonight.! And by yourselves too!" She snapped placing her hands on her hips with a disapproving glare pointing toward the mess on the ground at their feet.

"Sookie?" Godric raised an eyebrow at their mate slightly smirking as the other two smirked as well.

"Clean this mess up now!" She ordered whirling around storming back off to the office to finish the paper work.

"Man, I'm so glad she's your mate!" whistled Thor shaking his head looking at the three males in a sorry way.

"You three are in for a whole lot of trouble." laughed Freya with an impish smile upon her face.

"I do not here any cleaning in there and the bar opens in an hour!" yelled Sookie from the office where she was working.

"It is gonna be a long three more months" whispered Loki as the other's chuckled as Eric, Godric, and Michael had sour/fearful looks upon their faces at that information.

Their mate can be very scary when she wants to be and now that she was pregnant she was too be feared even more so.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter elevin

Recap

The floor was all bloody and covered with body parts, as the males stood there with angry and pleased looks at what they had done.

Everyone glanced at Sookie as she stood there with an angry look upon her face.

"Look at what you have done!" She spoke sharply with a glare.

"Sookie we had too!" Eric frowned to their mate and slightly scared she would leave them

"Not in here you didn't! You! All three of you will clean this place spotless and before the bar opens tonight! And by yourselves too!" She snapped placing her hands on her hips with a disapproving glare pointing toward the mess on the ground at their feet.

"Sookie?" Godric raised an eyebrow at their mate slightly smirking as the other two smirked as well.

"Clean this mess up now!" She ordered whirling around storming back off to the office to finish the paper work.

"Man, I'm so glad she's your mate!" whistled Thor shaking his head looking at the three males in a sorry way.

"You three are in for a whole lot of trouble." laughed Freya with an impish smile upon her face.

"I do not here any cleaning in there and the bar opens in an hour!" yelled Sookie from the office where she was working.

"It is gonna be a long three more months" whispered Loki as the other's chuckled as Eric, Godric, and Michael had sour/fearful looks upon their faces at that information.

Their mate can be very scary when she wants to be and now that she was pregnant she was too be feared even more so.

Present

"Damnit! Eric Reeves Northman!" Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs as something flew against the wall breaking.

Eric sped out of there chuckling darkly at his mate's rage and the stuff that was breaking.

He ducked as something came flying at his head.

"Eep!" Freya lunged to the side as a vase flew out the open door, the others ducked as well.

Sookie came storming out with a red face, eyes an amber gold/red with anger and hurt, as her power crackled around her dangerously.

"What did you do this time?" Freya snapped at the Viking Vampire with a sharp glare of anger that he upset her sister.

Godric shot his childe a glare as Sookie stopped in front of them glaring at Eric who now hid slightly behind Michael.

"She's being over emotional as always." He defended himself with a fake innocent look.

"Sookie, darling calm down." soothed Isabel walking to stand beside her daughter putting a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile upon her face.

"He said I looked fat!" Sookie wailed out pointing at Eric with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I did not! I just said she was getting bigger." Eric protested as glares were directed at him along with growls.

Sookie now looked like she was about six-seven months pregnant. And she was perfectly glowing with happiness, except when someone set her off, and then she either got really mad or broke down crying.

"Chere, you're not fat. You look absolutely beautiful, especially in that lovely blue new top of yours." Sam spoke up trying to calm down the almost crying female.

"No, I don't, I look fat." She cried covering her face with her hands, her body shaking as she fought the urge to cry outright.

"No you don't sweet heart." Michael wrapped his arms and wings around his mate kissing the top of her head.

Godric walked forward as Michael opened his wing before closing it around him. Godric nuzzled her neck giving a soft purr to calm her down and help her relax.

"Godric, Michael, take Sookie to your guy's room and calm her down. We'll handle Eric." Isabel growled dangerously to Eric as the other females and her surrounded Eric.

The males quickly left feeling the danger that was rising and poor Eric was going to be at the end of it, the women's wrath that is.

Godric picked up Sookie bridal style as Michael removed his wings and arms from her. Both left the room heading to their own, away from the violent females that surrounded Eric like wolves.

Godric laid her gently down onto the bed with softness and then both Michael and him were laying on either side of her. Michael nuzzled the top of her head wrapping his arms around all three of them.

Godric nuzzled her neck, purring softly and gently rubbed her swelling stomach that held his children, their children. He could feel them move around in her stomach.

He let his fangs out and slightly grazed her neck bringing them some pleasure. They couldn't make love and they couldn't take blood from each other. So he and Eric had been stuck to bottled blood and no sex.

Sookie slowly calmed down and fell asleep in between her mates as they held her tight.

Next two days

Sookie was with Pam at Dr. Ludwig's office getting a checkup.

Pam was in the room with her while Dante was right outside waiting for her.

He had refused to return to the Fae realm without her and decided to stay in the mortal realm and keep protecting her. She never went anywhere without him unless she was with her mates. His own words "You are my ward, my charge and most of all my little sister. It is my duty and free will to protect you from anything." She was thankful for that.

"Ahh, Miss Sookie. You are doing beautifully. Your children are growing right on time and shoulder be born in another two months." Dr. Ludwig smiled as she did the ultra sound and looked at Sookie with a smile.

"Thank you. One boy and One girl?" Sookie asked politely with a huge smile to the Doctor from her bed.

"Yes. One of each gender. You are a real lucky girl." Dr. Ludwig patted her knee with a smile as she cleaned her up with Pam watching her every move like a hawk.

She had become real over protective when they found out Sookie was pregnant. She never left her side hardly for anything.

She went to Sookie's side to help her dress back up so they could leave. Dante met her outside with a smile as he escorted them out. He watched everything spreading out his senses for attacks of danger of any kind.

"Let's eat. I'm starving!" Sookie exclaimed with a smile glancing to her companions with a grin as they chuckled and headed to the car.

With Isabel

She smiled as Jason sat down next to her, putting his arms around her before kissing her hungrily on the mouth.

She moaned as she kissed him back gripping a fist full of his shirt pulling him closer to her. She moved her lips down to his neck nibbling and sucking a little. Letting her hand travel down his chest as he moaned pulling her closer to him.

"Let's leave." he stood taking her with him and out the door they went.

They made their way to his house in no time. She forced him to sit on the couch as she straddled him.

He moaned as she sucked harder on his neck as he fondled her ass pulling her tight against him as he hardened.

"Do it" He groaned as she scraped her fangs onto his throat.

"Once I do, You are mine no one else's. No other may have you, human, were, shifter, or vampire." She spoke hoarsely into his ear tight with need of the both kind.

"You are mine as I am yours." he nodded but gasped as she growled grabbing his hair and pulling his head back to bare his throat to her she bit into his neck drinking his blood as he put his hand down her pants the front way entering a finger deep into her core.

With Claudine

She hummed as she shopped for baby clothes for Sookie's kids, her new charges. She was to be their Fairy godmother as well.

"Picking out clothes?" Dracula wrapped his arms around his intended as she smiled hugely and leaned her back against him.

"Yep. The little ones will be born soon enough." She nodded with a bubbly smile as she glanced at him holding out the clothes for him to see.

He gave a low chuckle as she searched for more clothes still humming to herself but with him following her closely. Glaring at any males or females that looked at her the wrong way.

With Claude

He pounced before his lover could he blink and pinned him to the bed before roughly kissing him.

With Sookie

She set up everything with Pam and Dante's help. Freya painted the Babies' room same as Frigga.

"I can't wait till the little ones are born." Pam grinned as they sat down in the living room with smiles.

"Not me really. Cause a week after their out I'm going to be attacked by them." Sookie laughed as they joined in on laughing with her knowing full well that she was telling the truth.

"Then you better be ready." Pam hooted out loud as Dante chuckled and Sookie shook her head at them with a fond smile.

"Hush now." Ariel appeared with a smile taking a seat beside Sookie gently touching her stomach with a fond look towards her.

Dinner time

Sookie and Frigga plus Isabel cooked dinner with laughs and smiles as the others kicked it in the living room.

They set the table as the others joined in.

"Get your feet off the table, Eric Reeves Northman!" Snapped Sookie whacking him upside the head with a wooden spoon glaring down at him as the others laughed at him.

"Mean." He grumbled rubbing his head shooting the others a glare for laughing.

"I mean it! Remove your feet from my table! "she yelled from the kitchen, coming out with true bloods for the vampires shooting him a glare to which he slid his feet to the floor.

They all laughed and joked till Sookie started to get real tired and that's when they called it a evening.

Sookie changed into one of Eric's t-shirts and crawled into bed snuggling into her bed and up to her mates as they rubbed her body trying to help her relax.

Two months later

Sookie walked into Merlotte's with a smile as Sam quickly greeted her with a smile.

"Sookie, look at you pregnant and all. Did you finally dumb those vamps?" Tara smirked at her walking to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me! And of course I'm still with them, their my mates!" snapped Sookie with anger. She felt a pain in her stomach but ignored it.

"You're a stupid Bitch!" Tara yelled back getting them weird looks.

"You're not my friend anymore!" Sookie pushed past her but felt a huge amount of pain and gripped the counter of the bar.

"Good riddance to your ass! I never was your friend and I only took pity on your ass!" Tara shoved past her with a huff.

"Sam!" Sookie yelped out in pain collapsing to the floor holding her stomach as she felt liquid running down her legs.

"Hold on Chere." Sam said as hugged her trying to keep her calm.

"Shit! I'm in labor! "Sookie gave a cry of pain as Sam cursed.

Arlene ran over as Sookie yelled in pain as another spasm racked her body.

"Godric! Michael! Eric!" Sookie screamed in pain wanting her mates beside her as more pain racked her body.

Before she could blink her mates and nest were surrounding her.

"Lean her back now against your chest!" Freya ordered Dante as he did as told as Sookie yelled again with curses this time.

"Move aside!" ordered Dr. Ludwig as she pushed past everyone to stop beside Sookie feeling her forehead and gently shushing her.

"FUCK YOU GODRIC WINGRAITH! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" She screamed throwing her head back as she pushed squeezing Gabriel's hand as Dante held her tighter.

Godric winced at his mates words as the others winced as well.

"Push Sookie." Coaxed Pam softly as the girl pushed harder.

"OH LORD!" she screamed as she pushed one out, smile lit faces as they heard a loud wail.

Dr. Ludwig cleaned the baby off before handing her to Godric who actually looked scared for once in his long life.

The baby girl had her mother's hair color and his eye color with rosy cheeks. She was small and dainty wrapped in a pink blanket that Frigga had retrieved

"Okay, Sookie Dear I want you to push again" Ludwig nodded to the panting female who was covered in sweat.

"Arrrrg" Sookie pushed whimpering as she did.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" She yelled agony as she pushed harder than before.

"I'm here, hush baby. You're doing wonderful baby." cooed Isabel, appearing beside Sookie taking her hand allowing her to take her hand and squeeze.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could as she pushed one more time before falling backwards against Dante when she felt the baby slide out of her.

"There." Ludwig as she cleaned the last baby off wrapping him up in a blue blanket handing him to Sookie.

Godric moved to sit next to her with their little girl, their little boy had his hair and his father's eyes. Both babies were beautiful and perfect.

"They're perfect." Sookie cried softly kissing her mate on the mouth as they brought them closer to them

Two years later

"Hey there Sookie." Frigga said smiling as they walked in and saw Sookie playing with the twins, Rayne and Lucas, with smiles.

"Hey guys." She stood with a smile as Pam quickly scooped up Rayne into her arms and Claudine grabbed Lucas.

"They're developing fast and strongly. Fadern say they're going to be quite powerful. They can already move thing with their minds. Eric was picked up and twirled in the air." Sookie laughed as her mates walked in and Eric growled at her.

"Ohhh that is rich. I missed it." pouted Freya as she sat down next to Hoyt as the others laughed out loud.

Sookie moved but fell forward stumbling as she gripped her head. Eric went to move closer but was thrown backwards into a wall.

Niall caught Sookie before she hit the floor.

"Fadern (Father)." She spoke glancing at her father as she felt really warm.

"You're running a fever dear one. And you are pregnant again but this time with the Viking's children." Niall spoke with a smile as she went wide eyed as the others gaped at them.

Eric took her from Niall swinging her around in a circle before crushing his mouth down on to hers.

Niall smiled before glancing at Isabel.

He went over to Isabel with surprised look upon his face and gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled with joy.

"Isabel, you're pregnant with twins also!" he smiled as the other's gasped with shock.

"It's a one time thing, a small gift." Frigga grinned with an impish smile as they smiled.

A tear went down Isabel's face as she surprised them by grabbing Jason and kissing him on the mouth as he returned it, happy at the news that he was going to be a father.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter Twelve

Recap

Sookie moved but fell forward stumbling as she gripped her head. Eric went to move closer but was thrown backwards into a wall.

Niall caught Sookie before she hit the floor.

"Fadern (Father)." She spoke glancing at her father as she felt really warm.

"You're running a fever dear one. And you are pregnant again but this time with the Viking's children." Niall spoke with a smile as she went wide eyed as the others gaped at them.

Eric took her from Niall swinging her around in a circle before crushing his mouth down on to hers.

Niall smiled before glancing at Isabel.

He went over to Isabel with surprised look upon his face and gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled with joy.

"Isabel, you're pregnant with twins also!" he smiled as the other's gasped with shock.

"It's a onetime thing, a small gift." Frigga grinned with an impish smile as they smiled.

A tear went down Isabel's face as she surprised them by grabbing Jason and kissing him on the mouth as he returned it, happy at the news that he was going to be a father.

Present

Both Sookie and Isabel spent a lot of time together but both had a lot of protection for the little ones they were carrying. Both were filled with over joy at being pregnant.

Jason was over-filled with joy at the prospect of being a father. He, Hoyt and some others were already building a tree house in his yard at his house.

"Momma, they'll be born soon right?" Lucas asked his mother as she sat their food down on the table for lunch.

"Soon in another three months, my little one. And the same goes with grandma Isabel's." Sookie laughed ruffling his hair while giving Rayne a kiss on the cheek as Pam brought over their drinks.

Pam and Dante were now always with her except when she was asleep. Isabel was now staying with them as well till they could get protection at hers and Jason's house.

"Mmmm." Isabel walked in with a smile upon her face as she gave her grand kid's kisses on their cheeks.

The twins Rayne and Lucas were inseparable and they refused to have separate rooms. To which their parents asked why and got an explanation as to they didn't want to be apart. That they felt safer with each other then apart.

So everyone left it at that and never approached the subject again.

"Well, I need to get going and dress and shower. Jason is taking me out to dinner tonight." Isabel smiled going back to her temporary room wearing a smile upon her face.

Pam looked amused as she sat down to nibble on some bloody seasoned steak. They found out they could eat small portions of human food, thanks to Freya.

Sookie just shook her head before fixing herself some pasta, since that's what the kids were having.

Rayne smiled at her mommy before reaching over with her hand to touch her stomach. Her hand touched Sookie's stomach and it glowed a light pink as she smiled big.

"Rayne?" Sookie frowned a little in concern for her daughter.

"One girl and one boy mommy. Both are eager to meet us all." Rayne smiled removing her hand from her mother as her brother smiled as well happy to hear the good news.

"Wow." Sookie whispered before she smiled kissing both her children as Pam and Dante grinned at this news both feeling happy that they were the first to know.

"I need a shower, or a nice relaxing bath. Pam, Dante could you keep an eye on the kids please." Sookie stood with a tired smile stretching a little giving an impish look.

"Go ahead, we'll watch over them." Dante smiled nodding his head to his sister as she turned and went to her room.

"Can we go to the park?" Lucas asked gazing at his Aunt and Uncle.

"I see no problem with it." Pam nodded with a smile as Dante shrugged.

With Sookie

She settled into the deep with warm water of her bathtub that was as big as a small swimming pool and gave a sigh of pleasure as it washed over her.

Moving her hand she gently moved it over her slightly rounded stomach. Closing her eyes she leaned back to lean against the porcelain side but smiled huge when she encountered a cool well toned chest.

"It would seem, you're always the one to join me in the bath or shower. Where are the other two?" Sookie smiled settling happy against his chest as his arms came up around her.

"Their sword fighting as usual." He nuzzled her neck nibbling on it a little as she moaned as he rubbed his hands over her plump stomach.

She arched up against him as his hand traveled down and circled her clit with feather light touches. Niall had told them during her first and some of her second month they could make love.

At this news, she had been tackled by Eric first with the others not that far behind.

"Godric!" She moaned as he turned her around so she could straddle his waist.

She lowered herself slowly onto his hard member sheathing him deep inside her. Moving she gently rocked against him as he gripped her hips helping her move.

Both moaned as they moved against one another feeling pleasure as their release came onto them both.

Sookie arched her back as she released and Godric bared his fangs but refrained from biting her and taking her blood.

"Love you." She smiled lying down on him to rest and nuzzled close to his neck.

"And I love you too Мое сердце (My Heart)." Godric nuzzled the top of her head before relaxing in the bathtub with his mate laid on top of him.

With Isabel

She walked into the fancy restaurant with a smile as she was dressed in a knee length white dress.

Jason quickly stood with a smile as soon as she walked up. He pulled out her chair letting her sit before pushing it in with a smile.

"This is a beautiful place. Thank you, Mi amante (My lover)." Isabel smiled to her mate with a happiness-filled look.

"Well, I asked you here just because I love you and I wanted to ask you something important." Jason smiled with a nervous look upon his face as Isabel gained a look of curiosity on her own face.

"Is everything alright?" she frowned in concern sitting up straighter with a searching look upon her face.

"No, nothing is wrong, well there will be if I get the wrong answer to a question that I want to ask you." Jason smiled a little shyly as he got up and pulled her chair out a little.

She went to stand but he made her sit back down in her chair.

Moving slowly he knelt on the ground in front of her taking her hands into his.

"You mean the world and beyond to me. You made me finally grow up and be a man and for that I will always be grateful to you for that. I want to be your man and the twins' father. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of our children." Jason spoke softly as he brought out a beautiful dark velvet square box and opened it.

In side resided a beautiful blood red heart-shaped engagement ring.

"YES! Yes, I will oh, I love you so much." She lunged forward kissing him on the mouth hard entwining her arms around his neck.

Jason slipped the ring onto her ring finger as a lone tear went down her right cheek as she gazed happily at him.

With Claudine

She was decorating Sookie's new nursery while humming to herself with a smile as she painted the wall a soft forest green.

She gained an impish smile as she felt him right behind her going to wrap his arms around her.

Moving fast she turned putting paint on his cheek, shocking him.

Dracula gave a growl at her as she laughed at him.

Grabbing a paint can he put some on her successfully starting a paint war between them in the room.

With Claude

"Claude?" Claude's lover asked as he walked up to him drawing his attention away from his book..

"What is it?" Claude asked raising an eyebrow at his lover.

"I want you as mate for all eternity, I love you." His lover spoke to him kneeling down beside him with and desire in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me of that. Of course I want the same. I love you as well." Claude stood with a smile as his lover stood and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Claude." his lover spoke with a smile nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too, Farrell. And always will." Claude pulled him back to kiss him on the mouth as Farrell pushed him to lie on the bed to claim him as his mate.

With Arlene

Arlene smiled as she watched Stan play with Coby and Lisa on the playground.

He was completely wonderful to her kids and he completely adored her to no end. She loved him more than anyone or any man in her life.

"You okay?" Stan asked appearing next to her with a smile but with a look of concern upon his face.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. They absolutely love and adore you to no end." She smiled as he sat down next to her with a grin as the kids played on the swings.

"Arlene, may I ask you a question?" Stan spoke with a calm look but on the inside he was anything but calm because of the question he wanted to ask.

"Okay, shoot. I'm all ears." She smiled bigger loving how he was so charming and polite to her and the kids all the time.

But when one of the kids decided to be bad or act up by being rude he set them straight completely.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to adopt the kids as my own? Since I have already made you my mate." Stan spoke softly to the only female he had ever fallen for human and vampire alike.

Before they could blink, Arlene latched onto him, hugging him tightly as she cried in happiness.

"Yes!" she shouted as her kids came running over to her with concerned looks upon their faces.

"Mommy are you okay?" Lisa asked with a frown as she saw her mother's tears.

"How would both of you like it if, Stan were to adopt you as his own?" Arlene smiled to her kids as they grinned .

"Dad/Daddy!" Both kids yelled out jumping on top of him with smiles upon their faces.

Stan hugged his kids to him with a huge smile upon his face as he gave Arlene the papers that would reinstate them both, Lisa and Coby, as both of their kids, with Arlene and himself as their parents.

Arlene signed with a huge grin to her family but it turned into an impish one as she thought of the kids' real father, heaven help if he came back and started his shit and tried to get back with her or tried to take the kids from her.

She'll just stand back and let Stan beat the shit out of him or even better let him rip his throat out, cause he was nothing but an abusive fucker.

"He comes back and he won't make it out of Bon Temps alive. Nobody messes with my family." Stan spoke to her as the kid had gone back the play ground. He had read her mind.

They had done a blood bond when he made her his mate, so they could read each other's minds.

"I love you so much." she smiled to him with happiness to have found such a great man to take care of her but she was still not a kept woman mind you.

"And I you. Kids lets go out for pizza, Ice-cream and a movie to celebrate!" he called as they stood.

Two Months Later

The two months had gone by fast and they were now doing Isabel wedding.

Today was her wedding as a matter of fact.

"You look beautiful Madre (Mother)." Sookie smiled as she fixed a blue bell into her mother's hair.

Isabel wore a beautiful floor length royal blue wedding dress as she had her hair pulled into beautiful twists and turns with blue bells woven through it beautifully. She wore light make-up and 2 and a half in. high heeled shoes, and the dress showed off her pregnant stomach though she didn't care one bit. Upon her neck was a matching necklace like Sookie's to show they were mother and daughter.

"As do you my daughter." Isabel turned to face her eldest child with a warm smile upon her face.

Sookie wore a floor length deep ice blue maternity dress that was off the shoulders. Her hair was put up with some strands hanging down curled beautifully. Baring her neck just to drive her mates crazy with desire. Though she was probably going to pay for it after she gave birth. Light make-up upon her face. She wore flats cause of her pregnancy, which like her mother's showed with her dress and just like her mother she didn't care one bit. Upon her neck was a beautiful deep blue diamond heart hanging onto a pure white gold chain, it dangled just below her collar bone. Isabel gave it to her for when they did the blood bond to become mother and daughter.

"It's time ya'll." Arlene poked her head into the room with a huge smile to the two.

The bridesmaids went first.

Then Lisa and Rayne as the flower girls.

Then Lucas and Coby as the ring bearers with boyish smiles upon their faces.

Sookie went down right beside her mother as they decided to walk down side by side down the aisle.

Both received gasps and awed looks at the way they looked.

Hoyt was Jason's Best Man as Sookie was her mother's Maid of Honor.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two wonderful people."The priest started as he began the speech that would marry Isabel and Jason.

"Now Jason do you take Isabel to be your wife. To have and to hold. For better or worse. To both of your final deaths." The priest asked Jason as he looked at him with a calm look.

"To my final death, I do." Jason smiled not taking his eyes off of Isabel who had blood tears stinging her eyes.

"And do you Isabel take Jason to be your husband. To have and to hold. For better or worse. To both of your final deaths." the priest turned toward Isabel with a soft look seeing that she really did love the human boy, even though she was a Vampire. He believed that they were all God's children no matter what.

"To my final death, I do." She smiled fighting back tears as she gazed at her lover and the father of her unborn children.

"Then by the power invested by me by the holy lord's grace I now present you both to be married. I now present Mrs. And Mr. Stackhouse!" He called loudly as both kissed happily with the other's cheering.

A month later

Both females had been restricted to the nest house by their mates though both pitched a fit about it.

Sookie rubbed her stomach with a muffled groan she had been feeling some sharp pains but ignored it as being so close to birth.

"Here you guys go." Pam smiled as she sat down their tea and sandwiches.

"Thank you Pam."Isabel smiled to her as she reached over grabbing her cup of tea.

Sookie stood with hers. She got three steps before she doubled over in pain dropping her cup of tea. Dante caught her fast helping her to the ground as she held her stomach in agony.

"Isabel!" Pam called as Isabel doubled over fast also, and Pam lowered her to the ground.

"It's time." Dante spoke to her as Sookie let loose a shriek of pain followed by Isabel's snarl.

Claudine appeared as well as Freya with concerned looks upon their faces.

"Go get them!" Pam yelled at them as she tried to calm Isabel down by rubbing her back.

"DAMN YOU! GO GET THOSE SONS OF A BITCH NOW!" Both females yelled at the same time as pain racked their bodies.

Both disappeared fast as they could with fear of the two women.

Jason popped in with Claudine and Freya appeared with Eric, Michael and Godric as Frigga brought the other's fast.

Claude appeared with Niall as he wanted to be there for their births.

"FUCK YOU JASON! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Isabel roared in pain as she pushed hard as Dr. Ludwig appeared with Odin who went and retrieved her.

Jason paled as he hid behind Sam who chuckled at the part-Fae and Part-human male.

"ERIC REEVES NORTHMAN! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING COUCH FOR NOW ON! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU SAY!" Sookie screamed as she pushed when Pam and Arlene as her midwives, to help her through the births.

With one last roar, Isabel gave birth to two beautiful children, two beautiful sons, one had her skin her hair and her eyes, while the other had his father's hair skin tone and eyes. She named them Rico and Loki. To which the trouble making god laughed at.

Sookie with last scream pushed out her first child as she fell back into Dante and Thor.

"It's a baby boy." Dr. Ludwig grinned holding out her son. He was huge like his father and a true Viking's son. He had his father's hair and Skin tone with his mother's honey eyes.

"Thor, that's what his name will be with Odin and Frigga as their godparents." Eric nodded taking his son from Dr. Ludwig, as he smiled feeling nothing but joy at seeing his son.

"Sookie, push we need to remove your daughter." Dr. Ludwig smiled but froze as Sookie's body stated to glow, same as her eyes.

When the light disappeared a female appeared, almost identical to Sookie.

She had waist length silver blond hair, fair skin, and her father's deep sapphire blue eyes. She wore a floor length silver dress and wings.

"Yes Eric is my daddy but Michael is my father as well. God thinks he deserved it after all that he has done." She smiled happily with soft eyes to her parents.

"Freya, is your name." Sookie said as she slowly stood having been cleaned up and healed by the white light.

Thor was smiling, fighting back tears and Freya was openly crying with joy.

"I know mother." her daughter, Freya smiled before glancing around till her gaze landed on the two Archangels, Gabriel and Raphael. She walked over to them and all three glowed briefly as she kissed them both.

"I'm glad my 3 other sons are now happy. I love you my children" rumbled a deep voice male voice as everyone felt a powerful presence and felt warm and safe.

"They're soul mates? I'm happy for them but I don't have to like it." growled Eric with a glare that was directed toward the two males standing close to his baby girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Chapter thirteen

Recap

"Sookie, push we need to remove your daughter." Dr. Ludwig smiled but froze as Sookie's body started to glow, same as her eyes.

When the light disappeared a female appeared, almost identical to Sookie.

She had waist length silver blond hair, fair skin, and her father's deep sapphire blue eyes. She wore a floor length silver dress and wings.

"Yes Eric is my daddy but Michael is my father as well. God thinks he deserved it after all that he has done." She smiled happily with soft eyes to her parents.

"Freya, is your name." Sookie said as she slowly stood having been cleaned up and healed by the white light.

Thor was smiling, fighting back tears and Freya was openly crying with joy.

"I know mother." her daughter, Freya smiled before glancing around till her gaze landed on the two Archangels, Gabriel and Raphael. She walked over to them and all three glowed briefly as she kissed them both.

"I'm glad my 3 other sons are now happy. I love you my children" rumbled a deep voice male voice as everyone felt a powerful presence and felt warm and safe.

"They're soul mates? I'm happy for them but I don't have to like it." growled Eric with a glare that was directed toward the two males standing close to his baby girl.

Present-6 years later

"Get back here! You're a jerk Coby!" yelled a now sixteen year old Lisa as she chased her brother down the street towards Sam's bar.

"Nah!" Coby yelled running from his angry sister. He ran faster trying to get away from her cause over the years she had developed a temper almost as mean as Mama's temper.

Lisa cursed her brother running after him as he ducked into Uncle Sam's bar.

She slammed right into Thor as she ran into the bar.

"Easy, Lisa. What's the hurry?" he said as he steadied her so she wouldn't fall on to the ground. He never wanted to see her hurt or anything like that.

"Coby took the necklace that you gave me for my birthday last year." she glared at her brother with anger but tried not to blush at Thor's closeness to her.

"Really. Coby, give it back to her now, little brother." Thor spoke sharply with a sharp glare to him for taking the necklace the he made for his Lisa.

Though nobody knew he had claimed her as his not physically but in other ways, like coating her scent with his

"Fine, I was just playing around. You know that right Lisa?" Coby smiled giving his sister back the white and blue necklace.

"I know Coby, just next time, take something else." she smiled putting the necklace around her neck as she pecked him on the cheek. He grinned at her and the boy beside her.

He knew that Thor loved his baby sister. He was hoping she would choose him in the end. Cause from what he saw, most human males were jackasses to their girlfriends.

"Hey guys." Rayne appeared with Lucas, Rico, and Loki with smile to her best friends and brother.

"Hey, since we're all here why don't we all get something to eat?" suggested Loki with a smile towards the rest.

"Lunch does sound good, right about now." grinned Rayne grabbing Lisa's hand as they went to a table or more like booth.

""Hey kids." Sam smiled to them while setting down their drinks since he saw them come in.

"Hi Uncle Sam!" they chorused together as one before ordering their food with smiles.

Rayne and Lisa talked with smiles as they planned out their shopping trip with Auntie Pam and Auntie Freya.

With Sookie

She smiled as she saw them walking up the drive way together with smiles.

"Hi Auntie Sookie/Big Sister/Mother!" they grinned all giving her a big group hug with smiles upon their faces.

"Hello children, here to bug the men?" she chuckled with a soft look upon her face as they nodded going to the back yard with grins upon their faces.

"Hmmm" She hummed to herself but laughed softly as she heard the kids tackle Godric, Eric, Stan, and Jason in hugs before they pounced on Michael in a group hug with laughter.

"Kids tackling the boys again?" Isabel chuckled coming into the kitchen area to help with the cleaning.

"You know it Madre (Mother)." Sookie smiled at her mother as she went to pick up the ringing phone.

Isabel smiled as she finished the cleaning letting her daughter talk on the phone with Arlene.

"Will you tell the others that I'm going out with Arlene for awhile?" Sookie walked back with her purse in hand a smile on her face.

"Sure go ahead, I'll go tell them baby girl." Isabel gave her a peck on the cheek with a smile as she pushed her out the door with a nod.

Sookie gave a nod as she left the house, going toward the dark royal blue Mustang. She slowly slid into the driver seat as she started the car with a smile pulling out and driving down the road.

Arlene was waiting outside for her as she pulled up to her house.

"Hey Sookie." Arlene smiled sliding in to the passenger seat before Sookie took off.

"Hey. So where to first, Sis?" Sookie asked as she drove down the road with Arlene.

"Food then a relaxing place so we can just talk." Arlene smiled to her as Sookie nodded and drove to a nice place to eat. With it just being them for Sister and Sister time, it reminded Sookie, she was going to have to spend some Sister/Brother time with her younger brothers, Loki and Rico.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sookie laughed with a smile upon her face as they pulled up to the place to eat.

Stan and the gang

"Where did mom go?" Lisa asked glancing at her father with a smile.

"She went out with your Auntie Sookie for a while." Stan ruffled her hair with a soft smile as she nodded and walked away to go bug the boys.

Rayne suddenly froze, her eyes glowing pink as her body shook.

"Rayne!" yelled Lucas catching everyone else's attention as she slowly came out of it.

"Mother and Auntie Arlene are in trouble! We have to go now!" she yelled before taking off as fast as she could which was damn fast considering she was only half-vampire.

The others followed her as fast as they could.

When they arrived on the scene, the Mustang was overturned and the windows were smashed completely and there was blood everywhere.

Rayne sniffed the air for her mother in panic, she could not and would not lose her mother. She would kill anything that took her from her family. Yes it was true, she had more vampire in her than her twin, Lucas.

"Mama!" shouted Lisa in fear at seeing the blood and smelling it along with her fear. Ever since Stan did the blood bond with them, their speed and senses had picked up and were stronger.

"NO STOP!" Arlene screamed in anger and pain with fear.

They took off fast as they smelt Sookie's scent with hers.

As they came into view, they saw Tara and Eggs holding down Arlene.

Coby and Lisa tackled the idiots with Stan right behind them. He took out the other humans that came at them.

"Where did Rayne go?" Thor asked looking around for his elder sister.

"NO!" they heard and felt Rayne roar with pure rage and hatred.

Running to where she was, they saw her holding a motionless Sookie on her knees. Sookie had blood all over her. Some of it wasn't hers but most of it was.

Godric, Michael and Eric along with the other kids knelt beside her.

Eric took Sookie from his daughter as she shook with rage.

"Oh. I see you found my sacrifice, Dionysus will be proud of my choice, don't you think." Maryann chuckled as she stopped ten feet away from them with her clawed three fingers out as she smiled evilly at them.

Rayne stood with her head bowed as her whole body shook. Rage and hatred were spilling from her in waves, as everyone turned to glance at her.

"You'll pay for what you have done you fucking BITCH!" she snarled snapping her head up revealing blood, crimson and black eyes filled with rage, sorrow and hatred.

Her skin grew paler and her hair darkened and her lips darkened before they parted revealing fangs as she bared them at her.

Her family was in shock as they saw her transformation come forth as she let her blood lust control her.

Rayne moved faster than the speed of light, faster them all. She hit Maryann hard, making her fly into a tree breaking it half.

They watched as Rayne tore Maryann apart limb from limb as Maryann screamed in agony as she was being killed.

Rayne shoved her fist into Maryann's chest ripping out her beating heart and crushing it in her hand. Maryann screamed one last time before turning into dust.

She stood there panting as blood covered her from head to toe. A sob tore from her throat as she went back to normal, and saw what she had done.

Sookie's eyes snapped open at feeling her daughter's pain.

Standing on shaky legs, she walked away from them and toward her daughter. She knelt beside where Rayne had fallen to her knees.

"Rayne, baby." Sookie spoke softly and Rayne turned to gaze up to her mother.

Rayne hurled herself at her mother, as Sookie gently rubbed her back as Rayne cried her heart out.

Sookie sang in a soft voice to put her mind at ease that she would never abandon her.

**(Come stop your crying,  
it'll be all right  
just take my hand  
hold it tight  
i will protect you  
from all around you  
i will be here don't you cry**

**for one so small  
you seem so strong  
my arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
this bond between us  
can't be broken  
i will be here  
don't you cry)**

She gently started to rock back and forth as Rayne held her mother tighter and cried harder.

**('cause you'll be in my heart  
yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart...  
...always**

**why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
they just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
i know we're different  
but deep inside us  
we're not that different at all) **

The others had now joined mother and daughter wrapping them both into their auras for comfort and love. Her other children and her mates surrounded her wrapping their arms around them. To show them love and support, they knew it wasn't Rayne's fault for snapping when she saw her mother all bloody and wounded.

**(and you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more**

**don't listen to them  
'cause what do they know  
we need each other  
to have, to hold  
they'll see in time  
i know**

**when destiny calls you  
you must be strong  
i may not be with you  
but you got to hold on  
they'll see in time  
i know  
we'll show them together!) **

Sookie pulled her daughter closer as she slowly fell asleep in her arms like a small child, like she did when she was younger.

She used her Fae powers to heal them both of their wounds and to ease her daughter's heartache at having to kill someone to protect one of the people she loved.

**('cause you'll be in my heart (believe me)  
you'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
you'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart**

**always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
always and always  
just look over your shoulder  
i will be there)**

**(You'll be in my heart lyrics by Phil Collins Album:Tarzan)**

She slowly stopped singing as the other nest members appeared around them.

Dante approached with concern at seeing Rayne being held in her mother's arms.

"Dante, I know you care for her. Please take her and clean her up and put her to bed. Stay with her and watch over her." Sookie ordered softly to her personal guard/brother/ and even son. She knew Rayne was in love with him and him with her.

They just needed to admit it to each other and then they'd all be happy.

Dante knelt with a nod of his head as he took Rayne gently from her and disappeared to the house.

Sookie stood with Eric's help and she looked around as Arlene approached with her kids and Stan.

"This needs to get cleaned up fast. And damn it, I need another shower." Sookie hissed glancing at her body as Arlene nodded in agreement.

"I for one agree." Arlene muttered looking at her own body and clothes in disgust.

Later

Sookie was just getting out of the shower when Pam appeared wearing a smirk throwing some clothes onto her bed for her.

"Get dressed we're going to the club tonight. I claim you tonight so the masters can't touch you without my permission." Pam grinned like a fox intending to cause an uproar.

"Sounds fun. The kids?" Sookie asked dropping her towel ignoring how Pam let her fangs out at the sight of her body.

"The kids are with Niall in the Fae realm. Now dress before I do it for you." Pam spoke ending with a purr in her voice towards her Mistress/Sister/Mother, causing her to laugh at her.

Sookie was dressed in a tight dark royal blue leather mid thigh corset dress, with a pair of black high heels. She put her hair up with some curls hanging down and dark make-up.

Both arrived at Fangtasia ten minutes later.

The males were at Eric's booth so Pam led her straight to the thrones as fangbangers groaned and lusted after them. Pam helped her sit as she took off to get her a gin and tonic as Freya appeared beside her with a smile.

She had gone off on Eggs and Tara for wrecking her beautiful Mustang and for nearly killing her sister and favorite female human. She bought herself a brand new one in the color of forest green though, but still threw a fit.

"Freya, how are you sister dear?" purred Sookie putting on a show for the fangbangers as they scooted closer to them.

"Just fine, my love. I have good news though. I need you as my Maid of Honor. Hoyt asked me to marry him." Freya grinned showing her engagement ring that was a sapphire with emeralds, her favorite.

"I would be honored and I think, Pam will be honored to plan another wedding." Sookie smiled as Pam sat next to her with a smile.

"Tell me later, here come the boys." Pam grinned showing fangs with an evil look in her eyes.

"Sookie." purred Eric at seeing his mate dressed as the mistress of the bar letting his gaze go up and down her body feeling a huge amount of desire.

He reached forward to wrap a hand around her wrist to pull her up but was stopped as Pam hissed in warning to him showing fangs.

"Pam!" he spoke sharply with a glare.

"Eric! Leave her alone. She has claimed me tonight!" Sookie sharpened her tone protecting Pam from her maker's wrath.

Pam laid her head on Sookie's lap as Sookie ran her fingers through her hair and over her neck as she showed off for the customers. Pam entwined an arm around Sookie's leg staring up at her master/maker with a childlike look upon her face, but if you looked deeper you'll see the laughter.

"Fine." he grumbled walking away with a pout at being denied his mate wrapped his arms.

The other two just gave Sookie smiles and chuckles as they followed Eric back to his booth.

Sookie glance back over to their table twenty minutes later only to bite the side of her cheek to suppress a moan as she saw Michael and Godric making out and groping each other.

Damn it was turning her on so bad. Making a quick decision, she got up telling Pam to stay who gave her a taunting smirk and a knowing look was upon her face.

She walked slowly towards Eric's office and smirked a little as she felt him coming from across the room to join her.

Stepping in and away from the door she felt him behind her as he slammed it and locked it before he had her pinned against him and bent over his desk.

"I've been waiting for you to come and now I'm gonna enjoy taking you hard right here and now." he growled in her ear as he nipped her neck harshly. His hand traveled up her dress before he tore off her underwear completely not caring that they were in shreds.

Sookie braced herself as she heard him unbuckle and unzip his pants. They fell the ground as his hands gripped her ass. He surprised her by thrusting hard into her other hole.

"Eric!" she moaned as he thrusted and rubbed her clit harshly.

His moans turned into short shrieks as he thrusted hard and fast not showing any mercy not that she really cared as she met him thrust for thrust.

Eric latched on to her neck drinking her blood as he released.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed as she released hard and fast along with him.

After they were finished, he helped her clean up. She glared at him as she had to go without underwear for the rest of the time they were here at the bar since he shredded hers

He led her to their booth with a smug look upon his face as she slid into the booth. But it turned to a pout and a shrug as she sat herself in between Godric and Michael.

Sookie leaned back stretching a little but still gave an impish look.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt Godric's hand trail up her thigh and to her private area.

She gave him a smirk as he looked at her in shock finding no underwear on her. It turned into a smirk as he figured out that Eric ripped them off.

She tossed her head back to lean against the booth as he entered a single finger into her hot core. She bit her lip trying not to moan out loud as he fingered her under the table.

She knew the other two knew what Godric was doing to her.

Gaining a smirk and boldness she moved her hand unzipping his pants and freeing him from his boxers. With grace and innocence, she moved onto his lap facing him.

To the audience it looked like she was going to feed him or just wanted on her mates lap while kissing his neck. But the ones at the booth knew other wise and couldn't believe she would do something so bold.

Sookie stared directly into Godric's eyes as he stared at her with desire and shock she hiked up her dress a bit more before lowering herself down onto his hard member, sheathing him all the way into her.

Godric gripped her hips as she rocked against him helping her move as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sookie moaned into his mouth as he shifted to thrust into her hard and rough. Both taking pleasure from the other as their mates watched in desire wearing smirks upon their faces.

Two days later.

Sookie walked out of the house chuckling as Michael tackled Godric to their bed ripping off his clothes.

Eric had gone with the boys to a football game, so he wasn't home and the girls went with Pam shopping.

Humming a little she went towards the car when she felt a surge of magic behind her.

Whirling around, she came face to face with beautiful dark Faes. This made her step back, as Niall had warned her about them.

"Found you at last." smiled the male as she shrieked when they all jumped her. She could feel her mates coming but as a last resort to protect them, she used her powers to lock them in the house.

She fought as they dragged her towards the portal. The last thing she remembered was her mate's rage and hurt before someone knocked her out and took her through the portal closing it behind them.

Godric and Michael ran from the house the minute the spell faded. They grew more enraged when all they saw was her purse.

Godric threw his head back, roaring followed by Michael who alerted Eric and the nest, that Sookie was taken.

Everyone there knew there was going to be hell to pay for those that took Sookie from them.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: After the bomb in Ep. 210, Sookie has to save not only Eric but Godric as well. What she doesn't know is that her life would truly begin at that moment and only get better.

Big thanks to my Partner in crime My friend Heather.

We both did this story together hope ya'll like it.

Chapter Fourteen

Recap

Sookie walked out of the house chuckling as Michael tackled Godric to their bed ripping off his clothes.

Eric had gone with the boys to a football game, so he wasn't home and the girls went with Pam shopping.

Humming a little she went towards the car when she felt a surge of magic behind her.

Whirling around, she came face to face with beautiful dark Faes. This made her step back, as Niall had warned her about them.

"Found you at last." smiled the male as she shrieked when they all jumped her. She could feel her mates coming but as a last resort to protect them, she used her powers to lock them in the house.

She fought as they dragged her towards the portal. The last thing she remembered was her mate's rage and hurt before someone knocked her out and took her through the portal closing it behind them.

Godric and Michael ran from the house the minute the spell faded. They grew more enraged when all they saw was her purse.

Godric threw his head back, roaring followed by Michael who alerted Eric and the nest, that Sookie was taken.

Everyone there knew there was going to be hell to pay for those that took Sookie from them.

Present

"We have to find her!" yelled Rayne throwing a vase against the wall letting it shatter and fall to the floor.

"We will, I have already contacted Niall." Claude spoke with a soft look to his niece but she sure did have a temper when it concerned her family especially her mother.

"A group of Dark Fae took Sookie." Niall said as he appeared with Adele and some guards.

"Where have they taken our mother?" snarled Thor shaking with rage at the loss of his mother.

"We will get our mother back." Freya placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We better or we'll slaughter them all without mercy!" hissed Lucas with blood red eyes as he shook from rage and hatred.

Everyone just had to agree with them. They wanted Sookie back and would get her back the peaceful way or the hard way. The hard way being that they would kill every last one of them.

Somewhere Else

"Mmmm, so the idiots thought they could take my granddaughter and get away with it. I do not think so. Oberon, my love, it would seem we need to have a little chat with those Dark Fae." spoke a musical female voice as she stood from her throne with a frown.

"I agree, My Lovely Titania. They have over stepped their bounds one too many times." spoke a deep male as he stood as well with an angry scowl upon his face at the loss of one of his grandchildren.

"Let us be off then." nodded Titania walking off with her mate behind her. Both were not happy at all about what had happened. They were also going to have a long talk with Niall about not taking care of their grandchild.

With the others

Niall froze as he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Niall?" Claudine spoke with a concerned look on her face.

"It is nothing to worry about, dear one." he said as he shook his head at her with a gentle look upon his face, but felt a deep fear that something was going to happen and it either was going to be good or bad.

They were planning on how to rescue Sookie from the Dark Fae. Eric, Godric and Michael were not in the best of moods at having their Mate taken away from them.

Everyone made a silent vow that they would kill them all if she was harmed in any way.

With Sookie

She awakened with groan of pain. Her head was throbbing badly from being hit.

She slowly opened her eyes blinking to clear her vision.

Looking around, she saw she was in a basement with metal bars and was chained to a wall.

"Shit." she muttered feeling the back of her head and then bringing her hand to her face, noticing that it was covered in blood, her blood.

"I see you have awakened my dear." purred a male voice walking in with guards and other men.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled coldly scooting back as far as the wall would allow her. This man was pure evil. She could feel it down to her toes.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't follow my instructions or fail to answer my questions truthfully." he smirked icily down to her as she glared back to him.

Sookie froze glaring at the male keeping her guard up but she felt a deep fear coiling in her stomach as the guards approached her.

With the others

"So basically, the force field is impenetrable?" Eric growled at Niall with an icy glare.

He along with his other two mates and their children had been in foul moods ever since Sookie was taken from them.

"BULLSHIT! We will get our Sookie back. Even if we have to blow a fucking hole in their damn place and kill every last one of those fuckers!" snapped Arlene with a growl directed at the prince. She wanted her sister back now.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry love." Stan rubbed her arm with a small smile upon his face as their children nodded in agreement.

Rayne screamed falling to her knees as Dante caught her fast.

"Rayne?" frowned Thor in concern for his sister as she looked at her fathers in sorrow, already knowing they were going to feel what she just saw.

With Sookie

She threw her head back screaming as they whipped her with a bladed whip.

She had refused to give up the way to the Fae realm or any of the Fae's secrets. Due to this, she was being whipped as punishment. Although, she honestly did not know the answer to their questions.

With the others

Eric staggered as he gripped his sides in agony.

Godric gasped as pain racked his back causing him to snarl in agony.

Michael gripped the wall as he felt the searing pain.

"The son of bitches are hurting her, bad!" snarled Eric with dark eyes and a pissed off look upon his face.

The other two snarled as well as more pain racked their body from their connection with Sookie. They were going to rip all of the Dark Fae's heads off. All of the fuckers weren't going to live very long. Not after they got through to the Dark Fae realm.

They were going to slaughter them all without mercy. They might have spared them before for just taking her but now since they were hurting her, they were all gonna die painfully.

The mates and the nest nodded in agreement. There was going to be hell to pay for what they were doing to their Sookie.

With Sookie

"Hold her down now!" barked the man coldly to the guards as a struggling Sookie was unchained from the wall and dragged over to him.

She stared up to him with a look. If looks could kill, then he would be burning in hell right now.

"Now my dear one take this vile of medicine and you'll feel better when you have awakened." he smirked down to her as she kept her mouth shut glaring icily at him.

"Fine. The hard way then." he sighed gripping her throat he picked her up onto the tips of her toes. He squeezed her neck hard so it would bruise.

Sookie gasped in pain but gagged as he forced the liquid down her throat making sure she swallowed it all. She fought all she could before her vision blackened and she passed out in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style.

"Sir?" a guard frowned stepping forward.

"Go and alert the others that their queen has finally come home and for good." he smirked walking away and out of the prison and up to the main part of the building.

Somewhere Else

"Something is not right." Titania spoke stiffening up fast as she felt her child's fear and then nothing as if someone wiped her clean.

"They will pay!" snarled Oberon coldly as he felt it as well as his mate.

They would pay for harming one of their own and they would pay dearly.

With the others

"So this is their place. Well let's go let ourselves in." Uncle Loki grinned as his powers surrounded fast as the others agreed with bloodthirsty smiles.

They were going to get her back whether the Dark ones liked it or not.

Each one sped off as Aunt Freya let loose a bolt of lightning setting fire to a bunch of trees.

Guards came out and they began their battle killing them without mercy.

With Sookie

She awakened slowly with a small groan of discomfort.

"Sookie, My love awaken." soothed a husky male voice that sent a shiver up her spine.

Opening her eyes, she blinked to clear her vision.

She saw a male around his late twenty's, with shoulder length dark black hair, mocha clear skin, very well toned body, with penetrating pure purple colored eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark purple dress shirt, with black slacks, and sleek black dress shoes.

"Who are you?" she croaked out as he helped her gently out of the soft comfortable bed.

"I'm Derek. You do not remember me my love?" Derek frowned in concern hurt filling his eyes as he stared at her.

"No. Did we know each other, Derek?" Sookie asked walking away from him to look around the room with awe at its beauty. She glanced in the mirror and saw she was dressed in a floor length silky deep purple dress with black roses all over it, stitched into the silk. And she was barefooted. Her hair was down and curled beautifully. Black eyeliner, dark purple/black eyeshadow with deep purple lipstick.

"I'm not surprised that you do not remember a thing. We have just got you back from the enemy that held you for three years. And as for us knowing one another, well....we are married." he spoke with heavy sorrow as she turned to stare at him in shock.

"We are married. I do not remember. I'm sorry." she whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him, but her heart gave a tug at this comment.

"All that matters is that you are here and with me and your people." he brought her into his arms with a smile as she wrapped them around him as well.

He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss. Sookie kissed back but her heart tugged painfully as if she was betraying someone or someones.

Derek pulled back but both froze as the castle shook from the force of someone arriving.

"Derek?" She gasped as he steadied her from falling.

"Stay here and you'll be safe." Derek nodded before leaving fast closing the door behind him as he nodded to the guards to follow him.

With the others

They burst into the castle covered in blood and dirt with their powers flaring out fast and harsh with rage and hatred.

"Give us back Sookie!" shouted Frigga as Derek appeared in front of them with more guards wearing a smirk upon his face.

"She's my Sookie now, not yours. So leave now or else." Derek spoke smoothly as he nodded and more guards appeared around them.

Before anyone could say a word, the double doors were literally thrown off the hinges with a great force, as a female walked in with her power crackling around her fast and dangerously with rage.

She had long blond hair, ice blue eyes, skin glistening as if she was covered by glitter with a coronet on her head. She wore a beautiful long Grecian gown with Greek sandles upon her feet.

She did not look happy at all as she stared at Derek with cold looking eyes.

"Give me my granddaughter or die!" she spat as she walked forward her power rising higher.

"Queen Titania." gasped Claude as he fell to his knees in respect for his Queen as Claudine and Niall followed suit with respect.

"Titania?" frowned Jason in confusion.

"She is the Queen of all Fae. Light and Dark." answered Isabel to her mate as she bowed in respect the others following her example.

"I do not know to whom you speak." Derek took a step back scared at seeing the mother of all Fae in his home ready to bring it to the ground.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! GIVE ME MY GRANDDAUGHTER OR THIS ENTIRE PLACE WILL BE DESTROYED! Titania boomed loudly as she threw him into a wall denting it from the force she used to throw him.

Derek slid down the wall with a small groan. He knew he was no match for her. She wasn't the high Queen and mother to them all based on just looks alone.

"NO!" shouted a frightened Sookie as she appeared on top of the staircase with a horrified look upon her face as she stared at them.

"Sookie!" her mates called with smiles as she ran down the stairs but shock and hurt replaced their joy as she ran fast to Derek's side, kneeling beside him.

"I told you to stay in the room, dear one." Derek spoke as she helped him stand back up.

"Dummy. You said we were married did you not. So we stick by one another's side even in life or death situations." she smiled lightly touching his cheek with a gentle smile upon her face as he pulled her close ignoring as her heart gave a lurch of pain.

"WHAT?" shouted several voices at once at her words.

Titania froze as she looked her granddaughter up and down with a searching gaze till she found what she wanted.

"You stupid fool. You gave her that forgotten potion!" she spat coldly with a glare of ice as she advanced towards them both with the intent to cure her and kill the mindless male who took her granddaughter from her family.

Sookie stood with a confused look as she turned her gaze unto the others. It landed on three men, a woman and three teenagers.

"You. Your small group seems familiar to me. Have we met before?" she asked as she stepped forward with a confused look upon her face.

They gave hopeful looks to one another, that maybe she would remember them after all.

"Sookie! Those are the people that kidnapped you!" shouted Derek to her as she stopped going wide-eyed at that news.

"I'm tired of you!" Titania hissed gripping him by the throat and hoisting him up off his feet with a cold look in her eyes.

"Let go!" shouted Sookie as she was grabbed by a male.

The others froze as they saw who had her.

He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and the same skin tone as Titania with a crown on his head. He also wore a Grecian gown with Greek sandles upon his feet.

"Do it, Oberon she does not remember. You angel bring your mates forward wrap your wings around them. The rest of you circle them and clasp hands." Titania ordered as she held the traitor tight.

Michael wrapped his wings around his mates, Sookie and Oberon as the others formed a tight circle as Sookie kept struggling to get free of Oberon and the rest.

Oberon turned the child around as he lightly pressed his lips onto hers as the other's glowed gold and it shot into her back as Michael laid his head on her shoulder praying to his father that he would get his mate back.

Sookie froze as several memories assaulted her at once. She got them all back; of her mates, her children, her nest. The last one was of her playing with Titania and Oberon in a garden with Dante not that far away for he was her guard.

Sookie blinked as tears streamed down her face as she stared up into her Grandfather's deep brown eyes with her pure honey ones.

"Grandfather!" she cried hugging him tightly as Michael stepped back and the other's relaxed gaining smiles upon their faces.

"Excellent." Oberon smiled down to her as the others nodded in agreement.

"NO!" shouted Derek in rage as he struggled in her grandmother's grip.

"He's the one who had kidnapped me as a child!" Sookie gasped out as several enraged growls filled the area.

"Sookie?" Titania frowned a little but quickly caught on to her meaning.

"Take her and go. Niall, Oberon stay!" she ordered feeling nothing but rage fill her system at the male in her grip and towards the other Dark Fae.

Epilogue

Sookie, Eric, Godric and Michael took a vacation to Sweden and encountered Eric's children's descendants. They recognized Eric and welcomed the foursome into their family with smiles and laughter.

A month later

"I GIVE YOU QUEEN SOOKIE! KING ERIC AND THEIR CONSORTS GODRIC AND MICHAEL. OUR RULERS!" shouted a Fae guard as their people cheered for them as the bonded pair stepped up onto the ledge. Titania thought it was time Sookie took her rightful place as ruler and gifted Sookie's mates with Fae powers, allowing the mates to be true Fae so their rule could not be discredited.

After the coronation, Isabel, Jason, Thor and Pam decided to stay in the Fae realm and help guide the rulers.

Dracula retired with Claudine and made Rayne Empress of North America with Dante as her Emperor. Rayne and Claudine were both gifted with four children like Sookie and were very happy.

Freya, Sookie's daughter, went to Heaven to start learning her duties as an Archangel. Gabriel and Raphael joined her as well not wanting to be apart from their mate.

Lucas met and fell in love with Apollo, Greek God of Music and Prophesy. They are now mated and happy. After a couple months, Apollo took Lucas back with him to Greece to Mt. Olympus where they became the new leaders of the Greek Parthenon. This happened with the blessing of Hera and Zeus as they were ready to step down and knew that the 2 men would bring back the Gods to the countries of Greece and Rome with the blessing of the one true Creator.

The Nest continued to live together in harmony and after 100 years of harmony, they chose to move to the Fae Realm, to be closer to Sookie, Eric, Godric and Michael. This was allowed as they had the blessing of the Rulers themselves.

Isabel's and Jason's sons continued to grow rapidly and it was discovered that they both internally agreed to be defenders of the nest and God gave them the ability to grow quickly to accomplish this. Aunt Freya and Uncle Thor gave gifts to the boys; powers that allowed them to do this safely. The boys continued to protect the nest, until the nest moved to the Fae Realm, at which point they became the personal guards of the King and Queen of the Fae along with their consorts.

Coby and Lisa, with Odin's help, helped make the mortal world a much better place to live and be happy in.

Arlene and Stan stayed with their kids until their work was done at which point they left the mortal realm and joined the rest of the nest in the Fae Realm.

After Sam had saved Ariel's life several times, God allowed him to become the Archangel of the Shifter world and allowed him and Ariel to come home to heaven any time they wished.

Aunt Freya made Hoyt immortal refusing to lose her mate to a mortal life.

Everyone had the happy ending they wished for and someone to share it with in the end.


End file.
